Distortion
by Cathain
Summary: Harry tiene extrañas alucinaciones que no logra evitar o quizá no quiere... extraños pensamientos y visiones de aquel que solo le atormentaba en pesadillas que lo llevan hasta el limite.
1. I

Distortion   
  
By Cathain  
  
Capitulo I  
  
ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
Era como una astilla en su mente. Que no perdonaba espacio ni tiempo, siempre estaba allí y algunas veces era tan real, talvez era aquella necesidad de su mente de recrearle una y otra vez que le parecía tan verdadero.  
  
Le carcomía el solo pensar en las sensaciones que le producía en ves de sentir lo que realmente debía, antes le odiaba...  
  
...le temía... Oh si, como le temía...   
  
Sentía una sed de venganza insaciable que no se apagaba con nada, pero ahora todo era diferente, no se suponía que fuere así, no debía ser así pero era imposible remediarlo o no?.  
  
Llevaba mucho tiempo con estos extraños trances, les llamaba así por una simple razón; casi siempre sucedia cuando estaba solo, estaba existiendo, viviendo el dia a dia como siempre solo que de pronto Voldemort estaba cerca a el. Al principio todo era silencio, el no se atrevia a decir siquiera algo solo le veia con odio, con ira que crecia cada segundo en su interior y con el inseparable dolor en la cicatriz.  
  
El Dark Lord solo se limitaba a observarle impasible, sin acercarse mucho y sin pronunciar palabra, solo su sonrisa cruel y vacía. Su mirada algo extraviada.   
  
Poco a poco el ambiente se volvió menos tenso. La cicatriz menos punzante pero no sin dejar de doler en algún momento. Voldemort pidió una tregua y el acepto porque en cierta forma empezaba a disfrutar de aquella tortuosa compañía...  
  
La verdad... Empezaba a sentir cosas extrañas.   
  
Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, como si de alguna forma sus pensamientos fueran a salir huyendo.   
  
La habitación estaba completamente vacía, decidió subir a dejar su mochila y quedo en encontrarse con sus amigos en la sala común pero de nuevo no había resistido la tentación de pensar en el demonio.   
  
Seria mejor salir de allí, huir de la soledad, huir mientras encontraba la forma de hacer que toda esa porquería se fuera de su mente.  
  
Dirigiendose de forma cansada a su cama se deja caer en ella, estaba harto de todo. Cerro sus ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño, cuando un extraño sonido resalta en el silencio que embargaba a la habitación haciéndole quedar sentado en el acto.  
  
Tenia miedo de lo que puediera encontrar. Voltea y se encuentra al ser que le perseguía hasta en sus sueños, baja la mirada y cierra los ojos fuertemente tratando de ahuyentar al fantasma.  
  
- Buenas noches Harry. - dijo una suave voz.  
  
- Supongo que no puedo escapar. - respondió mientras se levantaba en dirección a la puerta que como era habitual no podía abrir. Recostó su espalda contra la misma y suspiro cansadamente.  
  
Voldemort sonríe con fingida inocencia mientras avanzaba lenta y peligrosamente hacia Harry colocando cada brazo alrededor de su cuerpo aprisionándole contra la puerta.  
  
- No, no puedes escapar pequeño - susurro suavemente en su oído provocando un escalofrió en el chico.  
  
Voldemort inclino su rostro hacia el de Harry quedando tan cerca que respiraban el mismo aire. Esta vez seria distinto.  
  
Sus ojos, brillantes y profundas esmeraldas con leves betas de dolor, confusión, odio y algo mas... Tan atrayentes para el Dark Lord, cosa que antes le parecía perder el tiempo, pero poco a poco se fue volviendo una especie de hobbie. Era muy divertido jugar pero el hacerlo con Harry Potter lo hacia mas divertido, mas interesante, mas placentero, su juguete porque era suyo y de nadie mas.  
  
El aroma que desprendía Harry embalsamo sus sentidos. Fresco como la brisa entre los pinos, dulce como tallos* de vainilla...  
  
Su piel debía saber tan bien, decidido paso su lengua por su mejilla obteniendo un sabor entre salado y dulce, su piel era tibia, deliciosa. Con su mano derecha aparto algunos mechones de cabellos que cubrían aquella cicatriz en forma de rayo, con suavidad la acaricia con el dedo índice. Con curiosidad. Aquella cicatriz que los había marcado a ambos, siendo la del pequeño ante el una marca visible.  
  
Harry levanto la cabeza y abrió los ojos fijando su mirada en los rojos ojos cuyas pupilas eran alargadas como las de un gato. Podia ver el infierno en sus ojos, tan atrayente. Posiblemente a menudo deseaba el infierno para descansar del cielo si es que a su vida se le podia llamar así.  
  
El dolor latiendo en su cuerpo debido a la cercanía de Voldemort.  
  
Sus brazos encerrandole para que no escape, pero como ya habia pensado antes, no estaba tan seguro de querer hacerlo y por eso se odiaba.  
  
Su respiracion tibia volviendole loco, invadiendole un extraño olor; como a libros viejos... Pociones... Veneno... Y sangre. Su cuerpo vibro al sentir su lengua quemando sobre su piel distrayéndole del asqueante olor. Por todos los dioses como podía sentir eso por el?! Sus manos eran heladas como la muerte, su cabeza dolía, su sangre hervía, y el dedo de Voldemort acariciando suavemente su cicatriz... era extraño... Reconfortante...  
  
Voldemort con su mano derecha toco la mejilla de Harry, delicada y suave -una leve sonrisa cargada de ironía cruzo por su rostro- acaso todo en el era así de suave? Habría que probarlo.  
  
Decidido posa sus labios sobre los de Harry mientras este queda como en shock, sus ojos abiertos como platos. Empujándole desesperadamente, tratando de romper el contacto, pero no había forma estaba acorralado, no podía aceptar eso.   
  
Harry podia sentir como la lengua de su nemesis quemaba contra sus labios. Sentía como su ser temblaba ante el toque, era algo espantoso, su estomago se revolvía, su corazón golpeteaba cada vez mas fuerte.  
  
De su cicatriz empezó a emanar sangre...   
  
Cálida...   
  
Renovante...  
  
Sus manos en su cuello, jalandole mas hacia si, mordisqueando sus labios incitandole a abrirlos. Enterrando sus uñas en la piel descubierta del fragil cuello, lastimandole y excitandole aun mas.   
  
Su piel ardiendo ante el toque de Voldemort. Y su boca destrozando.   
  
Harry pronto percibio el metalico sabor de la sangre producido por un mordisco mas salvaje que los demas, de sus labios escapo un gemido de dolor y siente que es invadido por una ardiente lengua.  
  
  
  
El deseo y el cruel sabor de la sangre que derrama por el mordisco tan salvaje que le da. El rechazo de Harry le obliga a morderle asi, pero podia sentir que le gustaba cada vez mas; porque el pequeño buscaba aquel beso salvaje que ahora le daba con tanto cuidado para no lastimarle mas alla del limite de lo placentero. Y sus gemidos lo unico que provocaban eran mas sus deseos, deseaba todo lo que Harry pudiera ofrecerle y aun mas, no era suficiente ya con solo tener sus labios, en ese momento deseaba su alma, su cuerpo y hasta su corazon. Queria todo del de ojos esmeraldas.   
  
Jamas penso en que pudiera querer tanto de una persona, simplemente vivia reemplanzando lo que no necesitaba o en su defecto, le estorbaba. Le gustaba algo de alguien y lo obtenia asi como ahora lo obtenia del niño-que-vivio.  
  
Era un beso oscuro que robaba su alma, la lengua invasora saboreando su boca, haciendole sentir vivo mientras todo muere en su interior...  
  
Quema... Duele... Pica... Adormece...   
  
Intoxica...   
  
Harry no soportaba mas aquella situacion, sus nudillos blancos estrujando su capa. Era tan placentera la sensación de posesión que Voldemort tomaba tan fácilmente sobre el, de como puede doblegarle con ese gesto. Podia sentir los gritos de sus padres nublando su mente, enloqueciéndole. El rostro de Cedric mortificándole.   
  
No lo tolera. No puede perdonarse el sentir placer al ser tocado por este ser. Se traiciona a si mismo con cada beso y cada roce, con cada suspiro. El dolor devorando por dentro y destruyendole completamente. Gotas de sal bajan por su rostro, no puede contenerlas. Miles de agujas punzando su cuerpo.  
  
Sintiendo como arde, como quema, como destroza, como sufre, como vive, su sed, su pasión, su poder, sintiendo la esencia de Voldemort en lo más profundo de su alma. Le agradaba sentirlo de esa manera, así tenga que pagar con semejante dolor en su cuerpo y lo peor de todo es que no podia hacer nada para evitarlo.  
  
Voldemort le acaricia de forma casi tierna, saca un pañuelo del interior de su túnica y con cuidado limpia la sangre del rostro del chico y también la que cayo en su cara. El pobre seguía llorando aturdido.  
  
- No hay nada porque llorar Harry, solo déjate llevar - su voz suena ronca como sino la hubiera usado en mucho tiempo.   
  
- ... Duele... Tom... Por favor... - se queja débilmente.  
  
Pero sus palabras son silenciadas con suaves besos y susurros impregnados de calor que a su mente le parece inconcebible que provengan de labios de un hombre desalmado como él.   
  
Vio una expresión sádica en su rostro, como un deseo de sangre que nunca antes había visto. Ya no era la figura de la maldad en persona, sino una cruda criatura de músculos y piel, pulsante de vida y poder. Y un inexplicable tacto y cuidado. Nunca había pensado de esa manera en el ser que lo habia tratado de matar en mas de una ocasion.  
  
Sintio el toque helado de su mano voltear su cara, y su lengua recorriendo con hambre su cuello. Su boca succionando donde le lastimo minutos atrás.   
  
¿Cómo podia ser tan frío por fuera y tan caliente por dentro?  
  
Voldemort sintio como algo se habia movido dentro de si. Harry seguía llorando, por lo menos su cicatriz habia dejado de sangrar pero su cuerpo estaba frío... Frió como la muerte, de su boca escapaban suaves gemidos cargados de placer. Podía sentir su aura débil, tenia que parar sino terminaría lastimándole mas de lo planeado, aun no era la hora...  
  
Harry se desplomo en brazos de Voldemort con su respiración agitada, su cara marcada como grietas por las inútiles lagrimas, una expresión mortificante en su rostro.   
  
Voldemort lo abrazo un poco, luego le cargo y lo deposito con cuidado sobre la cama, tapándole con la colcha para que durmiera en paz y se recuperara, sabia que lo haría pronto.   
  
No podía darse el lujo de dejarlo morir aun, tendría que controlar mejor sus instintos. O talvez buscar algún hechizo que le permita acercarse a el sin dañarle tanto pero eso no era divertido, le gustaba verle llorar, suplicar, destrozarlo poco a poco, y por que no, "jugar" con el. Lamió sus labios al imaginar ese tipo de juegos.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Maldita sea esos sueños que le estaban volviendo loco, ya no solo era por las noches sino también en el día. Harry se hallaba acostado en posición fetal, abrazándose lo mas fuerte posible, tanto que se lastimaba, su cabeza oculta entre sus brazos.  
  
Eso seria algo difícil de olvidar, lo mas probable es que se quedara con el por meses, años, incluso podia sentir el inevitable presagio de que dejaria una marca. Como una cicatriz mucho peor que la de su frente, le tomaria mucho tiempo sanar, si es que sana, y mientras estaba ahí seria monstruosa... Horrible...   
  
El chico tembló, memorias de lo que prefería olvidar vivas en su mente, la conexión con Voldemort fue profunda y dolorosa, ya estaba casi seguro que no era un trance, como explicar los rasguños y el ardor que sentía en el cuello. como explicar que su cicatriz tenia rastros de sangre.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
En otro lugar, un estudio decorado con negro y verde, un verde profundo, hermoso, semi brillante, gran escritorio repleto de papeles pero organizados, grandes muebles llenos de libros como una especie de biblioteca privada, una chimenea, y frente al escritorio un cómodo sillón en el se hallaba una persona sentada de espaldas a la puerta.  
  
Era alto de cabellos negros, tez pálida y ojos rojos como la sangre, tenia sobre sus piernas un libro de aspecto acabado como si de un momento a otro fuera a caer en pedazos, una sonrisa macabra se dibujo en su rostro.  
  
Que mejor tortura para el "niño que vivió" que crearle la angustia de no diferenciar la realidad de la fantasía, de crearle aquel dolor de sentirse traicionado a si mismo por profesar un deseo inexplicable a aquel ser que destruyo su pacifica vida, elimino a su familia y del que jamás podria librarse en toda la eternidad.  
  
Harry Potter era su nuevo juguete, uno con el cual se estaba encariñando mas de lo normal por eso su vida se prolongaría mas de lo planeado. Por eso aun no se molestaba en matarle, su nuevo deseo era poseer por completo al chico, en alma, cuerpo y mente, ya no era torturarle por el estado en que le dejo hace años, eso ya no importaba en este momento, era delicioso mantenerlo así de confundido.   
  
Los libros encontrados en aquella vieja casa perteneciente a una gran hechizera oscura quemada hace mucho tiempo por estúpidos pueblerinos. Aquellos libros contenían hechizos de dimensiones alternas, fluctuación del tiempo, hechizos para crear espacios en otros tiempos sin alterar el actual pareciendo microsegundos, tiempos fantasmas, era un gran tesoro poseer ese libro.  
  
Una sonrisa oscura se formo en su rostro.  
  
Practicar este tipo de magia consumía sus energías por montón pero bien valían la pena, jamás pensó que Harry fuera una persona tan atrayente, una nueva sonrisa cruzaba por su rostro pero esta vez era una llena de lujuria.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Notas:  
  
emmmmm........ en mi defensa puedo decir que estoy algo obsesiva con esta pareja.  
  
Por cierto puse algunas líneas para evitar q se peguen demasiado los párrafos, es algo que me ha pasado en ff.net con algunos capítulos es algo molesto en realidad se ve confuso todo junto ¬¬ solo espero que con esto no suceda en ninguna parte del fic.  
  
*lo de tallos de vainilla, en realidad es vainas de vainilla pero es que esa palabrita no se, no me gusta mucho como suena y si al fin y al cabo son tallos delgados porque no decirles así, igual huelen delicioso.  
  
Bueno ya saben, críticas, comentarios, dudas, aclaraciones, ántrax y demás mándenlas a red_queen216@yahoo.com   
  
Nada de esto es mio, solo la trama, el resto le pertenece a JK Rowling. 


	2. II

Distortion   
  
By Cathain  
  
Capitulo II  
  
ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
En su mano derecha sostenía una nube de color rosa, algodón de azúcar. No recordaba haberlo comido antes. Tomo un poco en sus labios antes de tragarlo, dentro de su boca se derritió casi instantáneamente, los pequeños granos de azúcar recorriendo su lengua antes de deshacerse entre su saliva, y una suave composición de calor y humedad se fundió con su aliento.  
  
Después de haber procesado la sensación de comer la nube de algodón vio frente a sí una exhibición de escobas. Soberbias, relucientes y perfectamente inmaculadas escobas detrás de cada mágico espacio.   
  
Alguien le toco el hombro volteándolo, quedando cara a cara. Su respiración se detuvo por unos segundos hasta que reconoció a la persona a su lado.  
  
Una hermosa mujer con un sencillo vestido negro con flores de vivos colores, ropa tan muggle. Hermosa cabellera roja, un rojo tan intenso y algunas hebras doradas refulgiendo entre el mar de fuego, ojos esmeraldas y sonrisa cálida. La mujer estaba inclinada hacia él y depositando un suave beso en su frente dijo que de debían marcharse pronto, antes de que Él llegara, al decir esto su expresión se angustio.  
  
¿El?! Su corazón latió aceleradamente por unos segundos mientras que todo a su alrededor se derrumbaba, todo volviéndose negro mientras la mujer ante si desaparecía.  
  
Una casa en ruinas, desmoronándose cada vez mas con el paso del tiempo, escombros a sus costados, a su alrededor, y mas oscuridad cubriéndole. Pronto se abre una puerta ante si, permitiendo la entrada de la luz al lugar, una silueta allí interrumpiendo el paso de la luz, marcando su figura de forma escabrosa en el suelo con su sombra. Era una figura alta, extrañamente sin vestir túnicas, en realidad parecía no llevar nada puesto excepto por un pantalón ceñido a su cuerpo. Tragando saliva fuertemente avanzo un poco hasta la persona pero fue detenido por una serpiente que comenzó a enroscarse en sus piernas, restregándose contra el, frívola y fiel imagen de un animal domesticado. Su sentido del olfato pudo percibir levemente aquel olor tan característico de Voldemort.  
  
Trato de buscar la mirada escarlata, pero al mirar al frente lo único que pudo sentir fue como era jalado de nuevo a la habitación que compartía con sus amigos en Hogwarts. De nuevo a aquel beso imprevisto por el Dark Lord mas famoso del ultimo siglo, aquella sincronización de almas. Revivió todo eso de nuevo para luego sentir una sensual voz en su oído susurrando "Eres mío, Harry Potter" Para luego sentir una mano firme en su cuello cortándole la respiración...  
  
Quedo sentado de insufacto en su cama, con los nudillos blancos por la fuerza con que apretaba la colcha, su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez y su respiración estaba muy agitada.   
  
Había tenido otro de esos "extraños" sueños con el Señor Oscuro, realmente podrían llamársele ¿sueños? O quizás pesadillas? Acaso importaba aquello? Esas deliciosas y exuberantes cosas que sucedían en sus sueños le acechaban durante el día, había momentos en los que se perdía en aquellas ensoñaciones y terminaba cayendo por el aire en su saeta de fuego o con un severo castigo por parte de McGonagall.  
  
Estaba casi seguro que una vez se había dormido en la sala común y había terminado aullando como loco.   
  
Si, se había quedado dormido haciendo sus deberes.   
  
No, nadie lo había visto aullando, pero algunos si oyeron al hombre, niño -gruño- lobo. Por supuesto que nadie se había atrevido a bajar, ¿que si realmente era un hombre lobo?. Sonrió Burlonamente. Y al parecer McGonagall no escucho nada.   
  
Si, había soñado otra vez con Voldemort. Un intenso rubor cubrió sus mejillas.   
  
Algo Muy... Muy...   
  
  
  
Chocolate...   
  
Humillación...  
  
Delirantes caricias...  
  
Otra Ilusión de aquellas...  
  
Suspirando cansadamente se dejo caer de nuevo contra la almohada, hace un mes que no había tenido un "encuentro" con Voldemort, quizás aquello después de todo había sido una ilusión, aquel contacto, aquel beso.  
  
Podía ser real toda la cuestión. En su cuello habían quedado marcas de dudosa procedencia, algunos rastros de sangre en su cicatriz y sentir que su cuerpo dolía como si le hubieran lanzado una cruciatus. Un leve escalofrió recorrió su espalda. Se envolvió hasta la cabeza entre las suaves mantas blancas, entre la colcha que le envolvía en una calidez. En la calidez siempre anhelada.   
  
**************  
  
- 30 puntos menos para Gryffindor porque Potter se ha quedado dormido en mi clase de pociones! - grito entre indignado y complacido Snape sobresaltando a Harry que al despertar por el susto casi se cae de la silla provocando gran diversión a los de Slytherin.   
  
Sonó la campana y todos se agruparon para salir, quedando solo Harry aun algo aturdido por haber sido despertado tan bruscamente. Sintió un codazo de Ron en sus costillas que lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Acto seguido guardo todo en su mochila y salió corriendo de allí ante la complacida mirada de Snape y la extraña y preocupada de sus amigos.  
  
Corrió y corrió confundiéndose entre la multitud de chicos que se dirigían al comedor, siendo apretujado entre los demás cuya preocupación era llegar al comedor y satisfacer su estomago, además de poder descansar un poco de las absorbentes clases.   
  
La mochila pesaba mucho y sus piernas ya no daban mas cuando se detuvo en el ultimo corredor del segundo piso. Se quedo estático viendo la entrada a los baños de las chicas... Con la mano temblorosa toco la puerta y la deslizo hasta llegar al pomo dejándola reposar unos minutos, pensando si seria buena idea entrar otra vez. Abrió la puerta y entro rápidamente, casi como si fuera un espíritu lo que hubiera entrado allí, descargo la mochila al pie de la entrada y camino lentamente hasta quedar de pie cerca de los lavamanos.   
  
Le gustaba aquel lugar últimamente, casi podría asegurar que tenia un olor a "hogar". Allí estaba encerrada la esencia de Tom Riddle, a su manera, porque donde verdaderamente podía encontrarla era allá abajo, en la cámara de los secretos. Junto a la humedad del lugar, al olor a viejo, a los miles de pasadizos; incluso junto a las pieles secas que el basilisco había dejado regadas por el lugar que durante tantos años había sido su guarida.   
  
Su mirada recorrió todo el lugar, estaba vació. Este lugar era perfecto para perderse en sus pensamientos, ya nadie habitaba ese baño, nisiquiera Mirtle la llorona.  
  
El pulsante y amargo sabor de la soledad. Se permitía a si mismo descargarse en aquellos baños, todo y todos lo obstinaban se sentía bastante asfixiado ya en las clases que prefería pasar su tiempo libre en un espacio aparte de todos los que le rodeaban, y así poder pensar en Voldemort y dejar que su mente vagara hacia... Maldición! no podía seguir dejando que esa ilusión rondara por su mente engullendo todo pensamiento racional. Al parecer siempre había estado muy afectado por el Dark Lord y lo que el deseaba. Esa extraña corriente fluyendo entre ambos.  
  
Porque esa ilusión definitivamente no la había comenzado el.  
  
¿Sería que nunca volvería a verlo?. No, eso no era posible, apesar de que todo lo sucedido en los últimos meses Voldemort iba a matarlo. Podría ser hoy o mañana, pero estaba seguro que en algún momento lo haría, aunque podrían pasar muchos años mas para eso... Pero Voldemort estaba al acecho desde que el tan solo era un bebe, había frustrado varias veces sus metas, era una piedra en su zapato.  
  
Se acerco al lavamanos y se agacho sentándose frente a los grifos, donde se hallaba una diminuta serpiente que abría la puerta a la cámara de los secretos. Mirándola fijamente, su voz pronuncio en parsel aquellas frases...  
  
... Desgarrar... Despedazar... Matar...  
  
Desgarrar...   
  
Despedazar...   
  
Matar...  
  
Y es como si al pronunciarlo hubiera adquirido vida propia convirtiéndose en una espantosa cacofonía que proseguía insistentemente hasta llenar el mortal silencio en aquel espacio, inundando sus sentidos, nublando su mente. Aquel demencial trance llenándole de nuevo, hace tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan lleno, así fuera solo de contradicciones.  
  
Sintió como el piso bajo el se desvanecía, se dejo caer en el abismo, su cuerpo siendo jalado a la oscuridad, sus párpados entrecerrándose poco a poco. liberándose de su angustia, sin pensar en nada...  
  
Sintiendo un suavísimo y delicioso temblor recorrer su cuerpo al tocar su espalda el frío piso. Transportándose en sueños otra vez... Porque lo único que importaba en ese momento era dejarse llevar... Olvidar...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Notas:  
  
Eh aquí el 2do capitulo de Distortion.  
  
Ya encontré una idea interesante, ahora solo espero no salirme de lo planeado, aunque este capitulo estuvo algo lento pero me sirvió para desbloquearme -.- espero no sufrir otro severo bloqueo mental también espero que aun se acuerden de este fic xDD y que les haya gustado el 2do capitulo ^^;; Eso si, si pueden presionarme para el proximo cap. (a los que les interese seguir leyendo) Es que trabajo mejor bajo presion, acabo de descubrirlo ^^;; Ya para el proximo capitulo prometo introducir mas a los demas personajes, aunque podria pasarme todo el fic solo con Harry ^^U  
  
Aspid: muchísimas gracias por el consejito ^^.   
  
Amhy Potter: Si, lo siento por Harry ^^;; creo q le estoy jugando una mala pasada al pobre... Acepto la culpa de la diversion de Voldie ^^;;; Espero que te guste este cap. aunque me siento algo culpable por hacerle esas cositas a Harry ~.~  
  
Sakura-Corazon: Sev ya hizo su primera aparición. Sobre quien va a salvar a Harry? nose si a la final el quiera ser salvado ~.~ Y si Ron o Hermione lo pueden ayudar pues, errrrr maybe ^^;;. Si se pasara para donde Voldie?, déjame meditarlo ^^;; y si Draco se hace mortifago XDDD creo q lo lleva en la sangre, aunque tenia pensado cierta escena para Draco... Pero nose si lo escriba a la final =p  
  
Gracias también por sus reviews a Renialt, Val, Kat Basted, Angie, Death Eater, Paulina Gryffindor  
  
Críticas, comentarios, dudas, aclaraciones, tomatazos y demás mándenlas a red_queen216@yahoo.com o deja un review.  
  
Nada de esto es mío, solo la trama, el resto le pertenece a JK Rowling. 


	3. III

Distortion   
  
By Cathain  
  
Capitulo III  
  
ººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
Sangre... Tengo sed de sangre...   
  
Como un rayo refulgió en su mente esas frases. La mantra del basilisco, tantos años que llevaba sin escuchar aquello...  
  
Los mudos gritos de la persona bajo sus pies ante la cruciatus volvieron otra vez a llenar su mente. Bajo su varita y se dirigió a su escritorio nuevamente.  
  
- Solo por esta vez... -susurro fríamente- Lárgate...  
  
El hombre que estaba encogido en el piso se arrastro un poco hasta conseguir ponerse de pie y cojeando salió por la puerta de su despacho.  
  
Desgarrar... Despedazar... Matar...   
  
Soltó una risa suave y algo siniestra. Ese chico, su comportamiento le causaba tanta satisfacción...   
  
Voldemort atravesó una puerta al fondo y entrando en otra aun más grande; una especie de biblioteca. Se acerco a un estante olvidado al final que parecía mas bien un armario roído por las ratas, apunto con su varita y a los segundos apareció flotando un libro de pasta negra y letras de un rojo sangre, rodeado por una tremenda aura oscura. Lo tomo con ambas manos y prosiguió a sentarse frente al escritorio que se hallaba allí también; este era el lugar mas seguro para hacer ese tipo de hechizos.   
  
Un hechizo formado por palabras de color verde jade. Estaba justo a la mitad del libro...  
  
Tempus... fueron las ultimas palabras en parsel que se oyeron en la habitación mientras todo volaba... Paginas... Sangre... Memorias perdidas... El tiempo...  
  
Desgarrar... Despedazar... Matar...   
  
  
  
Le encantaba oír esas palabras en parsel, y también ponerlas en practica...  
  
Aquellas paredes. Aquel baño. Aquel ambiente frío y silente. Todo esto le traía viejos y agradables.   
  
Le corrió un escalofrió al mirar en dirección de los lavamanos, el escuchar las palabras en parsel flotando en el aire... El escucharse el mismo pronunciándolas...   
  
  
  
Ah! Que delicia era aquel cuadro ante si. Abandono, una perfecta imagen del abandono a la razón, a la locura, a la vida. Y pensar que todo eso lo había provocado él, él había distorsionado por completo el mundo de Harry Potter.  
  
Enloquecer al niño quizás no significaba ganar la guerra, pero definitivamente seria un buen golpe. Claro que si lo mataba, eso significaba desmoralizar aun mas a la comunidad mágica... Pero a el no le interesaba matar al niño aun. Ya antes había meditado sobre esto y a la final había llegado a la conclusión de que el niño era un arma de doble filo. Debía ser cuidadoso para que "esto", este contacto podría terminar perjudicándole.   
  
Ah! Pero es que era tan divertido y entretenido, el chico tenia cada sueño con él -sonrisa burlona- Le llegaban siempre algunos fragmentos de sus pensamientos cuando su confusión era más intensa y también de sus alucinaciones como en este momento. No podía negar que el también atraía sus sueños a su mente por las noches, al parecer ambos sentían el mismo desesperado deseo del contacto.   
  
Aunque Harry pensara que el sentir aquellas sensaciones era pecado, un juego monstruoso que le jugaba su mente, aquella intimidad con Lord Voldemort le aturdía.  
  
Ya había pasado un mes desde que había hecho el primer movimiento enserio hacia el pequeño. Una delicia de contacto.  
  
Una pequeña sonrisa juguetona y maligna se dibujaba nuevamente en su boca cuando se acerco sigilosamente hasta donde Harry descansaba.   
  
Tenía una nueva idea de cómo aprovechar la situación.  
  
Se arrodilló al lado de la figura más pequeña y su dedo índice resbalo sobre su cicatriz, aquel choque electrizante que se producía al entrar en contacto con aquella marca era sumamente apreciado por su cuerpo.  
  
Harry se revolvió en su trance cuando los dedos del Dark Lord acariciaron su rostro de forma tan parsimoniosa como un ligero susurro.   
  
La sonrisa de Voldemort se amplio y se volvio aun más siniestra. Continuó entonces acariciando la garganta del chico y sonrió otra vez cuando Harry se arqueo ante su toque. Entonces apoyó cada una de sus piernas a los costados del pequeño cuerpo mientras su mano se deslizaba por los labios rojos como la grana y su cara se movía en dirección al cuello de Harry. Lamió delicadamente la piel suave y tibia, a la vez que el característico olor a tallos de vainilla invadió su sentido del olfato.   
  
El-chico-que-vivió se estremeció en contestación y se agitó otra vez en el trance, pero el Dark Lord solo siguió sus movimientos...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Notas:  
  
Eh aquí el 3er capitulo de Distortion. Perdón por la tardanza!!! _ La verdad es que eh estado sumamente ocupada y hasta ahora no había podido pasar el fic al pc (Si, lo hice en un cuaderno ) odio escribir en un cuaderno pero como estaba de viaje, horrible y tedioso viaje -.- Sé que prometí introducir a los demás personajes pero creo que eso quedara para el otro cap. Es que volví a mi obsesión con Voldie ^^;; además que como ya se abran dado cuenta adoro jugar con la mente de Harry ~.~ ah! pero es que divertido confundir al peque =p   
  
Por cierto en el capitulo pasado quería hacer una observación, pero prefería antes buscar ese fic ~.~ Lo de "Desgarrar, destrozar, matar" y el baño de 2do año no es una idea originalmente mía, hace un año leí un fic en el que se incluían estas frases, el baño y un Tom Riddle/Harry P. aunque no recuerdo nada mas que esto ^^U (mi memoria apesta ~.~) quería buscar el fic para agregarlo a mis favoritos y que pudieran tener acceso a el si les llamaba la atención, pero no lo encuentro(en realidad no eh tenido el tiempo de buscarlo -.-) así que ni modo, solo quería decir de donde me inspire. La verdad después de que lo leí me había llamado la atención hacer algo con las palabras del basilisco y en el cap. 2 me pareció perfecta la ocasión, ya saben Harry va al baño a "invocar" el recuerdo de Voldemort.  
  
Kat Basted: Si al fin la musa volvió ^^;; pero... me tarde mas de lo debido con el fic ¿acabaran juntos? jejeje pues ^^;; posiblemente, bueno lo mas seguro que si... por un tiempo ^^;; Me alegra que por lo menos a alguien le guste este fic ._. Gracias por dejarme un review! y tratare de publicar otro cap. pronto ^^U Si, es enserio, xq tengo muchas ideas ya plasmadas en mi pc y en el dichoso cuadernito solo falta darles forma es que la verdad el tiempo ha estado en mi contra últimamente.  
  
Críticas, comentarios, dudas, aclaraciones, tomatazos y demás mándenlas a red_queen216@yahoo.com o deja un review.  
  
Nada de esto es mío, solo la trama, el resto le pertenece a JK Rowling. 


	4. IV

Distortion   
  
By Cathain  
  
Capitulo IV  
  
ººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
Podía ver los pétalos blancos danzar salvajemente junto a la brisa marina, o lo que suponía él era la brisa marina. El lugar era muy hermoso, algo oscuro por la tormenta que debía estar presta a estallar. Nunca había visto el mar realmente, quizás si era como este paisaje que estaba viendo, pero quien podía decirle aquello?.   
  
El solo había estado en una laguna ¿Haciendo que?... Solo podía recordar en ese momento a horribles criaturas marinas... Porque las sirenas no eran como las de los cuentos de hadas...  
  
El cielo comenzó a teñirse de púrpura y la brisa comenzó a azotar fuertemente contra su cuerpo, calando el frío hasta sus huesos. Dejo escapar un suspiro y se dejo caer hacia atrás, cayendo lentamente como si no existiera la gravedad en aquel mundo purpúreo. Cayendo en el suave colchon que eran los petalos.   
  
Oleadas de grisaceas burbujas comenzaban a formar una extraña calígine. Y el penetrante olor a rosas se intensifico aun más como si intentara sofocarlo hasta que llego el casi imperceptible olor a sangre dispersando un poco el aroma de las rosas.   
  
Volviéndose incapaz de controlar sus propios pensamientos... y sentimientos...  
  
La conciencia y la realidad huían ante aquella niebla que se cernía sobre si como seres atemorizados del bosque prohibido. Comenzaba a preocuparse un poco...  
  
Pero... ¿Porque preocuparse por perder el control?. Para empezar nunca lo había tenido. Nunca había tenido el control sobre nada en su vida, todo era perdida, vacío y sumisión, sus muestras de valentía habían sido calculadas por Dumbledore y sus muestras de felicidad por sus amigos, su padrino, Hagrid y Remus.  
  
El pequeño podía sentir ya el invisible e indescriptible toque de la oscuridad, que lentamente comenzó a rodearle. Abrazándole en un medio encantador y venenoso; llenándole con la certeza de que él no iba a estar más tiempo solo.  
  
Una profunda exhalación hizo a su pecho temblar.  
  
Y su cuerpo se lleno de odioso y ansiado regocijo al sentir un toque frío seguido por uno extrañamente caliente, haciendo vibrar su piel.  
  
Volviendo a confundirle esa paradoja sentimental y moral.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione daba vueltas de un lado a otro de la sala preocupada, mareando mas a Ron. El pelirrojo suspiro resignadamente y se volteo observando el paisaje, el cielo estaba muy oscuro y Hermione estaba como un tornado. Harry se había desaparecido después de pociones.  
  
Harry estaba muy extraño desde hace algún tiempo, en realidad era algo normal, había comprendido realmente por todo lo que había pasado su amigo desde que había entrado en Hogwarts. Su mente cobro la magnitud de todo el paquete que traía el ser Harry Potter... y siempre estar ligado a la muerte...   
  
Se sentía mal por no poder ayudarlo aun mas. Harry era su mejor amigo y él quería su bienestar, quería poder ayudarlo pero el no lo dejaba acercarse mucho, en realidad no dejaba acercarse a casi nadie desde el evento sucedido en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Desde el regreso de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al pensar en eso.  
  
A el no se le daba eso de los "pensamientos profundos" como le decía Hermione, por eso ella era la encargada de analizar las cosas profundas y él trataba de animar a su amigo.   
  
Ron sintió una mano temblorosa posarse en su hombro zarandeándolo un poco y al girarse pudo ver a una Hermione llorosa  
  
- ... Y s-si su salud mental esta afectada esta vez? -susurro rápidamente como si fuera un secreto doloroso.   
  
Ron hizo un mohín de desagrado ante aquello.   
  
- Harry no es ningún débil Hermione. Si no como ha podido aguantar tantas cosas? Yo no creo que el este loco, en ese sentido. Ya sabemos que esta loco en muchos otros sentidos -sonrió triste- Pero dudo que es-ste así.  
  
- Pero hay momentos Ron, momentos como este. Si no como explicas su actitud?. El nunca había estado tan alejado, por lo menos no de nosotros, somos sus amigos Ron!. El ya no nos habla a menos que sea en clases y se la pasa perdido en sus pensamientos... y no come casi nada... Sugiero que lo consultemos con alguien mas, esta situación... desde hace un mes que esta así, ya antes lo habíamos notado algo distraído y pensamos que era lo normal. Pero hace un mes que no habla casi! Y ni que decir de su alimentación. Tener esos desbalances no es bueno, no es nada bueno.  
  
Ron acaricio con su mano la larga cabellera de Hermione tratando de consolarla.   
  
- Quizás tengas razón, deberíamos consultarlo con Dumbledore, no te parece? -dijo regalándole una sonrisa calidad. Sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban un poco al ser tan amable con la chica.   
  
Hermione acepto ese acuerdo. Pero ya nada ayudaba, tenia miedo de lo que pudiera pasarle a la salud mental de su amigo. Harry y Ron habían sido sus mejores amigos, no sabría que hacer si algo le pasara a uno de ellos.  
  
~*~  
  
"El adicto ama a su aguja". Jugueteo este pensamiento en la mente del Dark Lord mientras observaba con placidez el estado del chico.   
  
Cada vez mas excitado, a pesar de las lagrimas cristalinas, que despedían constantemente el aterciopelado abanico de largas pestañas negras.  
  
- ... Demasiado dulce... Demasiado hermoso... -pensó divertido Voldemort, mientras disfrutaba el momento- ¿Cómo puede un chiquillo lleno de pensamientos de justicia y valentía tan patéticos?, Siendo el mismo alguien tan inspirador de sentimientos como la "lastima" y la "compasión" ser tan atractivo?...  
  
- Ah!... ha... ah.. haa... - varios gemidos escaparon de la boca de Harry al sentir como una mano se deslizaba por su pecho.  
  
Voldemort dejo que sus dedos flotaran por el estomago de Harry, resbalando con lentitud hasta sus muslos provocando en el chico una expresión de dolor y placer al dejar rozar su mano por su entrepierna ¿cómo reaccionaria si tocaba directamente "allí"?   
  
Las piernas de Harry se habían cerrado herméticamente y con extraña fuerza su cuerpo se revolvía bajo el cuerpo del Dark Lord, quien le beso obligándolo a abrir los labios y forzando su lengua dentro de su boca. El chico protestó débilmente, pero se encontró atrapado por el peso mayor de Voldemort, y las manos del Dark Lord se aferraron a sus muslos duramente obligándole a abrirlas.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry al cerrar sus ojos y perderse en las sensaciones de los toques, sintió peligrosamente como cruzaba la delgada línea del dolor y el placer.   
  
Dentro de la oscuridad bajo sus párpados miraba la débil silueta blanca de su cuerpo y alrededor podía ver extrañas chispas de colores centellear sobre él. Electrizantes choques acompañado por luces de colores, acentuándose al ritmo de cada fría caricia, de cada calurosa succión.  
  
Sentía como su cuerpo se tensaba ante el fuego que corrió a lo largo de su piel, y hacía cada pulgada de él más sensible. Sentía o imaginaba, ya no había coherencia en nada; pero estaba alli la urgente necesidad de ser tocado de esa forma, y los pensamientos de huida se habian deshecho junto a cada chispa...   
  
Porque no podía pensar en nada excepto el estado de su propio cuerpo, y del como necesitaba continuar este contacto...  
  
~*~  
  
Y entonces Voldemort se detuvo.  
  
En el rostro de Harry se dibujo un mohín de disgusto, gruñendo suavemente. El Dark Lord lo miro sonriendo en silencio, disfrutando claramente de la frustración del chico.  
  
- "Tom..." -susurró Harry con tono dulce y ronco. Provocando una extraña expresión en el rostro de Voldemort, nadie le llamaba por ese nombre hace años y menos con "ese" tono. Tom solo existía en lo mas recóndito de su malevolente ser, como un recuerdo de algo que fue y "sintió"...  
  
Voldemort sonrió ante el extraño impulso del chico al llamarlo así. Sus manos apretaron las cadera de Harry quien tembló inmediatamente por el duro movimiento pero que arqueó el cuerpo para facilitar sus movimientos...  
  
El chico aprendía rápido...  
  
Debía el complacer a Harry Potter concediéndole mas placer? Ya lo tenia en el punto que quería. Todo podía quedar allí por ese día. Ah! Pero el pequeño aun estaba muy ansioso y su cuerpo reaccionaba tan ávidamente, que era una irresistible tentación dejarlo así. Pues bien, él pensaba concederle un avance, después de todo el chico necesitaba relajarse un poco. Le daría una breve pausa, no era necesario que se tensara tanto -sonrió con burla-.  
  
Una de las manos de Voldemort se deslizo dentro del pantalón de Harry, quien tembló salvajemente por la frialdad del toque en una zona que estaba, errr... ¿Algo caliente?.  
  
Con deliberada intención el Dark Lord empezó a recorrer el miembro del chico de forma lenta y suave. Harry gimió y apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo en una súplica elocuente y Voldemort respondió con apretones feroces que hicieron gemir y lloriquear a Harry quien jalaba ahora su capa casi rasgándola...  
  
Harry se retorció y abrió la boca soltando un gemido exquisitamente erótico. Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo con placer y dolor al mismo tiempo, atrapado entre dos extremos insufribles. Voldemort continuó con aquellos movimientos hasta que sintió escurrirse en su mano el viscoso y caliente liquido del miembro del chico.  
  
Mientras que Harry, agotado, se abandonaba a aquella realización del placer, aquella felicidad. Rindiéndose, dejándose llevar por lo ultimo de la explosión causada en sus sentidos, quedando en la completa oscuridad de su trance. En su cuerpo reinando la paz y el letargo.  
  
El Dark Lord recorrió con su lengua la sangre que había brotado de la cicatriz del chico, limpiando su frente. Disfrutando del sabor rojo y salado al sentirlo deslizarse por su garganta.  
  
Sudor y sangre... Una de las combinaciones perfectas...  
  
Voldemort se apartó de su victima con un suspiro satisfecho. Harry aun estaba inconsciente en el piso, con su uniforme desordenado y su respiración casi regular. Saco su varita de su capa y arreglo un poco aquel desastre, borrando todo rastro de que había estado allí.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Notas:  
  
Bueno tarde mucho tiempo nuevamente ~.~ pero aca esta el chapter 4 a pesar de los contratiempos y de la antimusa (¬¬ ---- Pandora mi gatita de 4 meses) es q no deja de fastidiar cuando oye el teclear del teclado valga la redundancia *sigh* anyway ya esta listo, espero q aun se acuerden del fic . Se que este cap. apesta, primero un Ron con una personalidad extraña(aunque prefiera decir que mas maduro, jejeje) y una Hermione algo sensible, la conversacion entre ambos fue la locura, lo se, ya no puedo recordar cuantas veces la hice y deshice u.u (creo q estropie el fic)Para el proximo cap me comprometo a ponerle mas accion ^^;; tendran que perdonarme si encuentran errores en este fic, ya saben por mas que sea siempre se me escapan algunos y no esta ni Saiyi, ni Noriko asi que me toco subirlo ashi ~.~  
  
Aspid: ¿enserio? bueno yo no eh leido muchos fics de Harry Potter, con q tiempo? . pero quiero leer mas fics asi =p Amo la tortura y toda esta perversion del slash y el yaoi ^^;; soy una viciosa como dice alguien por alli ^^;;;;; pero bueno q se le hace... el cuaderno esta *glups*... perdido ._. alguien me lo robo ¬¬ y nose con q sentido si no les ah de gustar nada del sado errr de esas ideas q se me ocurren a mi ^^;; es q desde q comenze las pasantias pues nada me absorven gran parte del dia, alli fue donde desaparecio mi cuaderno y mi CD de Bjork ;_; a ellas solo les gusta juanes ¬¬ pero no hay de q preocuparse xq soy una chica prevenida y ya las habia pasado a la pc.  
  
Moryn: pues ya ^^;;  
  
Reaprincesa: Medios mas violentos? a q te refieres? ^^;;   
  
ah! Lucil! . q estamos en las mismas, yo me conecto cada 300 años, descontando las sesiones para escribir DW es q el tiempo se va hablando y nada mas, eso si! cuando tengas internet deja review =p  
  
Críticas, comentarios, dudas, aclaraciones, flames y demás mándenlas a red_queen216@yahoo.com o deja un review. 


	5. V

Distortion   
  
By Cathain  
  
Capitulo V  
  
ººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
... Sueña... Sueña Pequeño...   
  
Sueña... Y no recuerdes... Solo sueña...   
  
Algo importante había sucedido ayer, sin embargo, el no podía recordarlo. Sus recuerdos se agitaban punzantes como tratando de salir, pero por mas que lo intentaba no rompían aquella barrera. Algo de placer teñido por sombras oscuras se percibía.  
  
Desde hace horas se había convertido en un excelente catador de fragmentos y la simple razón de toda ese exhaustiva búsqueda era ese aroma que se había vuelto tan indispensable como el aire. Aquella sangre, aquella ponzoña que impregnaba cada recoveco de su piel, de su mente...  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
En la oscuridad de la habitación se hallaba Lord Voldemort, frente a un estante que ocupaba mas de media habitacion, observando entretenido el aletear de la mariposa contra las paredes de vidrio que conformaban el tarro en el que se hallaba, muriendo lentamente, con gracia y delicadeza.   
  
Habían múltiples especimenes de lepidópteros; aleteando en busca de libertad dentro de su "jaula" mágica, pero ninguno tan extraño como aquella mariposa que observaba, algo nuevo para su colección, era camaleónica, pero solo cambiaba de apariencia ante alguna reacción inducida por medio del ambiente. En este momento se presentaba con un antinatural color verde esmeralda salpicado por vetas plateadas que se tornaba negras de manera intermitente, un espectáculo digno de presenciar, aunque estaba adquiriendo una tonalidad negra absoluta a medida que pasaban los segundos, a medida que el oxigeno iba extinguiéndose.  
  
Harry lo necesitaba tanto como necesitaba su culpa. Era una fascinante criatura ciertamente.   
  
Había algo adorablemente oscuro que brillaba en su interior, algo que tomaba mas brillo cuando él estaba cerca. Y sin su presencia se volvía a esconder, así como la luna retrocedía ante el amanecer. Era algo terrible y excitante al mismo tiempo.  
  
Sentirse necesitado, para alguien como el que jamás ah estado acostumbrado a eso, era una sensación algo intoxicante, completamente embriagante. Le agradaba que su juguete reaccionara de esa forma, le agradaba que le necesitara y que al mismo tiempo se torturara por sentir aquello.   
  
Se había creado una conexión con el chico desde que él le lanzo el avada kedavra cuando era un bebe. Una conexión que se fortalecía con cada suspiro que Potter producía para él, por él. También se fortalecía con cada pensamiento de satisfacción que él componía por Harry. Jamás pensó que algún sentimiento fuera de los parámetros del odio y de la venganza fueran destinados al Niño-Que-Vivió.  
  
Harry Potter era una mas de sus excentricidades.  
  
~*~  
  
*  
  
TIPOS DE SUEÑOS  
  
Algunos tipos de sueños, aunque fascinantes son demasiado inusuales para dedicarles un trato individualizado. Entre ellos se encuentran los sueños diagnósticos y premonitorios, que parecen identificar problemas de salud del soñador.  
  
Extraordinario nexo de unión entre la psique y la fisiología, que Hipócrates y Aristóteles(filósofos muggles en la antiguedad) debatieron por primera vez en la antigua Grecia es objeto de análisis clínicos. Sus partidarios...  
  
*  
  
Bla, bla, bla. Jamás iba a encontrar alguna referencia en ese tipo de libros a los "sueños" que tenia con Voldemort, ni la extraña conexión que compartía con el mago oscuro para ver las torturas que él realizaba o en sus peores momentos de ira y frustración. Mejor venia a la noche y se daba una vuelta por la sección prohibida.  
  
- No has encontrado lo que buscas Harry? -pregunto Hermione sentándose frente al chico de ojos verdes.- Si me dices de que se trata talvez pueda ayudarte -dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
Harry apenas la miro, cerro el libro de golpe provocando que se levantara una gran nube de polvo y se levanto cogiendolos todos con recelo, no quería que Hermione indagara en su investigación, no es que fuera malo que su amiga se enterara de eso, era vergonzoso y molesto.  
  
Sin molestarse en dar explicaciones inicio su camino a la salida de la biblioteca topándose con Ron en la entrada a quien le dedico una breve sonrisa a modo de saludo antes de seguir.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry volaba por el cielo oscuro, azotando su rostro la fría brisa y su mente en blanco... libre...   
  
Se había quedado un poco mas después del entrenamiento, no le apetecía volver al castillo hasta bien tarde, cuando ya nadie estuviera despierto.  
  
Su mano se alargo un poco mas y atrapo a la centella dorada por séptima vez, con maestría giro la escoba y se lanzo contra el suelo aterrizando rápidamente. Por dentro su ego se inflamaba llenándole de satisfacción como siempre al atrapar la snitch. Se sentía realizado al montar en su escoba, era sumamente relajante.  
  
Ya cuando salía de los vestidores una risa retorcida a su espalda lo sorprendió. Dudo unos segundos y dio la vuelta topándose con una figura que se hallaba escondida en la oscuridad.  
  
- Quien? -pregunto algo temeroso el chico.  
  
- Dime Potter, con que soñabas el otro día que te dormiste en clase de pociones? -pregunto burlón Draco, caminando hacia el de cabellos azabaches.  
  
- En lo satisfactorio que fue quitarte la snitch frente a tus narices en el ultimo partido -respondió con insolencia Harry, sintiéndose algo aliviado.  
  
Un suave y delicioso escalofrío invadió su cuerpo, la impotencia y el disgusto de Draco eran palpables para el otro chico.  
  
Draco libido de la ira asesto un golpe justo en la mejilla Harry, que cayo por la fuerza del impacto.   
  
- Y que tan satisfactorio te parece esto? -pregunto el rubio con la ira impregnando cada una de sus palabras. La derrota era algo inaceptable para el orgullo de un Malfoy.  
  
- Golpeas como niña -se burlo Harry mientras sobaba la zona afectada.  
  
Sentía la adrenalina gritar emocionada por su cuerpo. Si Draco decidía golpearlo durante toda la noche no importaba, si decidia matarlo, si decidia lanzarle alguna maldicion, no importaba, ya nada realmente importaba. Aquella necesidad de pagar por aquel retorcido deseo palpitaba constantemente dentro de sí.  
  
- Voy a hacer que te tragues esas palabras Potter -siseo el rubio.  
  
Harry lo único que pudo ver fue a Draco acercársele con ojos fríos y expresión molesta, colocando sus manos alrededor del cuello, cortando la vida sin ningún impedimento mas que un corto quejido.  
  
Los ojos de Harry enfocaban de forma distante la luna plateada sobre el cuerpo de Draco mientras sentía como sus manos se afincaban cada vez mas en su cuello, marcándole dolorosamente.   
  
Su vista comenzaba con empezar a nublarse, así que enfoco sus ojos en los de Draco. Los ojos grises se fueron llenando de rojo, convirtiéndose en terrible reconocimiento del pecado.   
  
Perdiéndose en una inútil imagen de algo espantoso...  
  
Y entonces los gemidos de dolor se convirtieron en gemidos de placer, desvaneciéndose en su cuello los dedos fríos de Draco dando paso a las tortuosas huellas de Voldemort, a su retrato expresado a través de otra fuente, otro reflejo.  
  
Y la risa se torno en delirante cacofonía, una risa producida por el mas pecaminoso de los deseos. Una risa que solo era para la sordida noche que se exponía.  
  
Harry comenzó a reírse contagiado por la que oía zumbarle en los oídos, pero su risa era algo maniaca y salía ronca. El niño-que-vivió sintió como el aire entraba apresurado a sus pulmones provocándole un ahogo, con tanta libertad comenzó a toser mientras se daba la vuelta y se tapaba la boca con la mano izquierda.  
  
Draco se había apartado como si una fuerza oculta lo hubiera lanzado, se hallaba sentado frente a Potter... había estado a punto de matarlo. Miro sus manos como extraños miembros. Harry había estado gimiendo como si fuera placentero el que le estuvieran ahogando. Fijo su mirada en los ojos esmeraldas, sus ojos estaba nublados por un tinte oscuro y malicioso, como si se estuviera divirtiendo con aquello. El mundo perdiendo algún sentido...   
  
... no importa... lo que importa es sangrar...   
  
Harry se recostó contra el piso permitiendo que su respiración se regulara, mientras su mente salía de ese vórtice en el que había caído. Sintió un escalofrío de placer recorrer su cuerpo, desde la raíz de su cabello hasta la punta de sus pies, haciéndole soltar un gemido de deseo. Carraspeo un poco tratando de terminar de disipar la neblina que amenazaba con envolverlo nuevamente.  
  
Fijo su mirada en Draco que aun seguía allí sentado frente a él, mirándolo como en shock.  
  
Deliberadamente Harry se inclina hacia delante y gatea un poco hasta quedar cara a cara con el rubio, sentándose en su regazo, sintiendo su aliento agitarse, sintiendo la adrenalina transitar por su sangre.   
  
Ambas manos comenzaron a trepar rápidas por el abdomen de Draco, casi como arañas... cerrándose sobre sus hombros, atrapando los hilos de la marioneta; obteniendo su voluntad.  
  
Se inclino hasta rozar sus labios con la oreja de Draco.  
  
- Nunca te has perdido en la esencia de otra persona cuando no estas con ella? -susurro Harry.  
  
De improviso acerco sus labios a los de Malfoy, fijando sus ojos en los grises los cuales le devolvían la mirada con mudo asombro, una sonrisa se paseo por la comisura de sus labios antes de cerrar sus ojos y presionar sus labios con el slytherin en un roce suave.   
  
Harry mordisqueo un poco los labios provocando que el rubio soltara un quejido, aprovechando el momento para introducir su lengua, tomando a Draco de la nuca profundizando el beso, explorando su esencia con interés. Sintiendo como le recorría una oscura satisfacción, pero...  
  
Era un beso sin sentido... experimental... inanescente... ocioso... empalagoso...  
  
- Es la esencia que no tienes. -concluyo Harry dejando de besar al rubio que tenia los ojos cerrados, acariciando su nuca con casi ternura.   
  
Se levanto del regazo de Draco y recogió la bufanda que había caído de su mano al ser golpeado, la acomodo sobre su cuello, hacia mucho frío esa noche.  
  
- Nos vemos -canturreo Harry prosiguiendo el camino hacia el castillo, regocijándose en una caótica satisfacción.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Notas:  
  
Reviews?  
  
Esta vez me tardé porque me ha pasado de todo, mucho lios y falta de animo. Llevo prácticamente 2 meses sin subir nada y eso hace que irremediablemente se pierda el hilo de la historia para los que aun siguen interesados, no es q esto sea la trilogía del señor de los anillos, una peli por año. Bueno, no puedo prometer nada respecto a la prontitud con la cual subiré los capítulos pero lo que si digo es que voy a terminar el fic aunque posiblemente nadie lo lea *sigh* Por cierto este capitulo se lo dedico a Arwen-chan porque ella me devolvio las ganas para continuar con esto ^^  
  
No voy a hacer Harry/Draco solo tenia ganas de molestar un poco al rubio *grin* bueno la verdad es que el era el personaje más apto para esa escena, no la iba a hacer con Ron!  
  
Críticas, comentarios, dudas, aclaraciones, flames y demás mándenlas a red_queen216@yahoo.com o deja un review. 


	6. VI

Distortion   
  
By Cathain  
  
Capitulo VI  
  
ººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
Lo escuchabas.  
  
Si, lo escuchabas.  
  
Y lo adorabas.  
  
No, lo adoras.  
  
Lo escuchas, lo escuchas, lo escucharas eternamente.  
  
Era el sonido del dolor, de la putrefacción, sabes que eso no tenia sonido, solo visión. Pero las imágenes se convirtieron en colores y los colores se convirtieron en sonidos inexactos, salpicantes y ahogados.  
  
Torturantes.   
  
Abrió sus ojos a la cálida luz matutina que se colaba por la ventana, extraña en aquella estación tan fría. Su mirada se desligo de la neblina al colocarse sus lentes y observar con mayor claridad todo lo que le rodeaba.  
  
La habitación estaba extrañamente vacía aquel domingo. Ron no estaba...  
  
Inevitablemente su mente se vio invadida por los últimos acontecimientos del día anterior, había besado a Malfoy!... Había besado a un chico...   
  
Apretó sus puños, enterrando sus uñas en la piel de sus manos haciéndolas sangrar levemente. Su cabeza se movió hacia ambos lados, negando rotundamente aquel suceso.  
  
Cubriéndose los ojos con una mano, respiró de forma rota. Pequeñas gotas resbalaron de sus ojos esmeraldas mojando la colcha que le cubría. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera hecho aquello? No había alguna razón, algún sentido en ello... Solo había instinto, necesidad.   
  
Pero no era solo el recuerdo de ese beso lo que perturbaba su mente, lo que le oprimía el pecho. Era el dolor al que había estado sometido mediante crudas palabras en su sueño. Era la figura de Voldemort queriéndole aplastar con su presencia incitante.  
  
Necesidad tras necesidad...  
  
De pronto se sintió envuelto en un suave abrazo, pudo reconocer el miedo y la preocupación que exudaban el cuerpo de Ron. Se hundió en el abrazo protector y comprensivo que le brindaba su amigo, y lloro aun más, dejando que todo su dolor y confusión fluyeran a través de las lagrimas.  
  
Ambos permanecieron en silencio, a pesar de que de que Harry lloraba lo hacia en silencio, apenas podía oírse uno que otro sollozo. Pero era un silencio hermoso, un silencio lleno de dolor y paz.   
  
No había nada que decir ante la escena.  
  
Ron por su parte prefería que Harry llorase a que se mantuviera en ese estado taciturno de hace meses. Que llorase todo lo que tuviese que llorar, que sacara de su alma ese dolor era lo mejor en ese momento. Era lo mas adecuado y el no era quien para reprochárselo.  
  
El cuerpo de Harry se tenso al sentir una corriente oscura enfriarle llenándole de plenitud. Tiñéndole y envolviéndole con suma ternura.  
  
Y sus ojos esmeraldas se tiñeron fríos usurpando el vació anterior, disfrazando las emociones con la esterilidad de sus sentimientos. Convirtiéndose en puro odio y cubriéndose con la necesidad de lastimar.  
  
Sin saber como ni porque su aura centelleo llameante quemando en el acto las manos y parte de los brazos de Ron haciéndolo gritar de dolor, Un dolor que le complació hasta lo mas profundo de su alma, volviéndose duro.  
  
Sus ojos, volviendo a su estado normal, temblaron llenos de miedo al observar las quemaduras en las manos y brazos de Ron. Y tembló aun más al mirarle a los ojos, esos ojos azules que le veían mas con miedo que con sorpresa.  
  
Se quedo mudo, adolorido por el choque de energías y mas que nada culpable, aun más culpable de lo que pudiese sentirse ya. Su mirada estaba perdida en la piel quemada de las manos de Ron.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
El pelirrojo veía como la señora Pomfrey colocaba un asqueroso ungüento que daba la apariencia de barro, muy, muy sucio, sobre las quemaduras. Por lo menos olía a eucalipto.  
  
Se negaba a darle la cara a la enfermera, sabia que si la miraba ella iba a preguntar el porque de esas quemadas tan fuertes, y el que iba a decir? Que estaba consolando a Harry y este de pronto lo quemo? El nisiquiera estaba seguro de que hubiera sido Harry, el no llevaba varita, pero el calor había salido de el... pero no era posible hacer magia sin varita... ¿o si?...  
  
*  
  
Harry estaba esperando sentado fuera de la enfermería, esperando que las quemaduras de Ron fuesen sanadas sin ningún contratiempo. Esperando que no fuera a quedarle alguna marca de por vida, necesitaba librarse de ese peso.  
  
- No puedes -susurro una voz algo tosca.  
  
Harry enfoco la mirada hacia donde provenía la voz, frente a sí hallando al pálido espectro de Cedric mirándole con reproche, con recriminación.  
  
- No puedes librarte de esto Harry. Es tu culpa, siempre es tu culpa. -volvió a pronunciar el espectro pero esta vez en un tono de voz firme.  
  
Harry comenzó a sudar frío mientras enterraba sus manos contra su frente, su cabello, apresándose a sí mismo, como tratando de borrar, de calmar. Clavo tantos sus dedos que el dolor físico logro disminuir las voces y logro la anulación de sus pensamientos, dejándolo todo en blanco.   
  
- Es mi culpa, siempre es mi culpa -susurro vacía la voz de Harry, como un mantra.  
  
Soltó su cabeza y los gritos aplastados volvieron a retumbar en su cabeza mientras en su mente se recomponía la imagen de cuerpos de muggles ahorcados colgando en los árboles del bosque, mientras su piel se corría profusamente en sangre y moscas rondaban la podredumbre.  
  
- Mientras algunos viven otro mueren -agrego sonriendo con desdén mientras movía su cabeza alejando esa monstruosa imagen.  
  
El espectro lo miro libido.  
  
- Ya déjame Cedric -finalizo levantándose con gran esfuerzo, por acto reflejo apoyo su mano en el hombro del espectro para obtener fuerza pero inevitablemente cayo al suelo.  
  
Su cara estrellándose contra el piso de mármol, tornándose roja, tensándose cada uno de sus rasgos, y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que se derramaron silentes. Era un llanto seco y doloroso que le liberaba.  
  
Pero como todo, pasa el llanto, pasa la eternidad y regresa de la misma forma como una rueda que gira sin parar, como una red atrapándolo en un circulo vicioso, sin lealtad ni color, solo el negro engullendo, solo la velocidad quemante.  
  
Y nuevamente veía a Voldemort. Estaba sentado en su trono, exquisitamente enfundado en su túnica de seda negra, y la mascara blanca salpicada en sangre seca sobresaliendo a la oscuridad. Su risa era un suave eco mientras levantaba su mano, desenfundándola de la túnica con gracia, haciéndole una seña, mas que una seña una invitación a acercarse.  
  
Harry había tardado en obedecer, se sentía extraño avanzando hacia él, e infinitamente ansioso por la cercanía. Esta vez no había dolor.  
  
Cuando estuvo frente al Dark Lord, pudo apreciar su mirada escarlata aparecer por dos breves ranuras en la mascara que le cubría. Con inexamine deseo alzo su dedo indice y lo dejo deslizarse desde la frente de Tom hasta su nariz en una suave caricia, sintiendo la frialdad de la mascara excitándole, y continuo deslizando su dedo hasta que logro tocar la suave piel, después de finalizar la mascara.  
  
Pudo sentir sin necesidad de verlo que Voldemort había sonreído, y también pudo sentir su mano acariciar su cabeza, deslizándose suave por cada hebra de cabello azabache, con tal cuidado que sentía como de pronto iba a quebrarse, iba a llorar sin pudor alguno esperando ser reconfortado por una mascara.  
  
No había que hacer nada. No había alternativa.  
  
Solo rendirse...  
  
Cerro los ojos y con movimientos algo inseguros se sentó en las piernas de Voldemort, descansando la cabeza sobre su pecho, sintiendo los brazos del Dark Lord cerrarse sobre su cuerpo arrullándole para que durmiera. Y Harry se abandono a aquel gesto demasiado tierno como para ser real.   
  
Por primera vez en tanto tiempo se sentía protegido, se sentía querido y esto Voldemort lo sabia, por eso los hilos siempre se movían en la dirección correcta. Precisión y tiempo, silencio y ternura, por sobretodo hacer un pacto y cumplir con lo prometido. Las cosas a veces tenían sus ventajas cuando se hacían por el lado bueno, obteniendo sublimes recompensas.  
  
Siempre había un punto débil, y el de Harry Potter era tan obvio... y tan fácil de conceder, por haber sido tan conocido.  
  
Y la oscuridad invadió su mente apartándolo de la cálida ensoñación, de los brazos de la ilusión. Sintiendo la perdida del toque del monstruo.   
  
El tiempo eterno volvió a volar como una intensa espiral de gravedad chispeando dolorosamente deliciosa por su cuerpo. Devolviéndole la conciencia.   
  
Sus pestañas aletearon despertando al mundo. Harry observo desorientado unas arañas que se movían de forma curiosa por alguna esquina de alguna pared buscando la salida, levantando un poco la cabeza pudo observar aun más arriba, hacia la ventana por donde se veía caer la nieve, ausente y majestuosamente fría. Observo la telaraña en la esquina superior donde se hallaba una mosca atrapada en los hilos esperando ingenua poder escapar de su captor. Nunca se perdía la ansiedad de libertad...  
  
Con gran esfuerzo se levanto hasta quedar sentado de rodillas en el suelo, justamente se abrió la puerta ante sí y madame Pomfrey lo vio extraño, mientras Ron lo observaba con expresión compungida.  
  
La enfermera se alejo de allí murmurando sobre los chicos de su época y los líos en que se metían los de ahora.  
  
Harry se quedo sentado, aun de rodillas ante Ron, tratando de hacer contacto con la mirada azul de su amigo, esperando ver que había en ellos.  
  
Ron le miro escrutando también la expresión de Harry. Al encontrarse con su mirada no puedo evitar ver algo nuevo, algo renovado allí. Entonces sonrió alegre, tenia el presentimiento de que el antiguo Harry iba a regresar pronto.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Esa noche el ambiente en el comedor de Hogwarts era tan excitante que de algún momento a otro alguien se pararía sobre la mesa y gritaría "amo a Snape".   
  
Draco miraba receloso a Harry desde su mesa. Observaba con delicadeza cada trozo del cuerpo de del niño-que-vivió tratando de encontrar alguna anomalía.  
  
Sinceramente desde aquella noche, desde aquel incidente su manera de verle había cambiado totalmente, casi podría decirse que tenia miedo a acercársele. Tenia miedo de como pudiese reaccionar Potter, se habían topado alguna que otras veces pero su comportamiento no había variado mucho, Harry simplemente pasaba de largo sin siquiera dirigirle un mirada, era como si aquello nunca hubiera pasado.   
  
Era como si todo hubiera sido solo una pesadilla y quizás hubiera sido eso.  
  
*  
  
- Creo que me voy a dormir, estoy cansado - dijo Harry fingiendo un bostezo.  
  
- Tan temprano? -preguntaron al unísono Ron y Hermione.  
  
- Anoche no dormí bien... -susurro mas para sí mismo que para sus amigos- Buenas noches -dijo retirándose ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos y de Dumbledore.   
  
Había observado que Harry había pasado casi toda la velada silencioso, con sus sonrisas teñidas de melancolía y absorción. Había algo extraño en el chico, esa mimas mañana había tenido una interesante conversación con Hermione Granger, la chica le había expuesto su preocupación respecto al estado de su amigo, y podía confirmar algunos aspectos de su cambio solo observando su comportamiento durante la cena y su abrupta salida sin siquiera tocar la comida. Mañana le mandaría llamar para conversar con él.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Se apoyo tras la puerta, se sentía algo mareado. Las piernas se le aflojaron permitiéndole caer lentamente al piso, llevando sus piernas contra su pecho envolviéndolas en sus brazos, enterrando su cabeza entre sus piernas. Permitiéndose volver a sus pensamientos, a las sórdidas ilusiones que le consumían, acurrucándose en el dolor. Torturándose nuevamente.  
  
Sentía como las lagrimas se deslizaban frías sobre su rostro, marchitando lentamente su dolor, cegando la calidez.  
  
La atracción y la repulsión por Voldemort era un elemento que ocupaba gran parte su existencia, y se estaba dejando arrastrar por la sombra del deseo, olvidando los limites, quedando cegado y actuando bajo el puro instinto mas que por... mas que por... por... sus propios ideales, su propia naturaleza, el no era así. Antes le gustaba Cho, pero Cho ya no importaba, ni le importaría mas... lo único que le importaba era lo que pasara con sus amigos y con su padrino, por eso se había alejado de ellos. Hoy lo había comprobado una vez mas, era mejor evitar el contacto, las charlas y todo tipo de actividades en que se vieran envueltos ellos.  
  
Él había lastimado a Ron hace pocas horas, y ahora había algo que le incitaba a terminar con lo que había empezado. Pero el no podía hacer eso, mientras un poco de cordura quedara en su mente no permitiría que nada ni nadie lastimase a sus seres queridos, y eso no incluía a Tom...  
  
Una sonrisa cruda y satisfactoria se formo en sus labios, provocando la oscuridad. Deslizo su mano sobre su rostro limpiando las lagrimas, uniéndolas en sus dedos para probar su sabor salado, hundiéndolo en su lengua.   
  
Echando su cabeza hacia atrás deslizo su dedo indice por su cicatriz, por el arco de su nariz bajando por sus labios, por su barbilla, deteniéndose en su garganta, justo en un punto céntrico donde dolía el estiramiento y dejo que su risa maniática sonara llenando el ambiente, sintiendo el ronroneo en su dedo mientras su lengua se retorcía dentro de su boca lamiendo con añoranza de otra mas.  
  
Escucho algunos murmullos por las escaleras así que se detuvo. Rápidamente se levanto, se quito la ropa, se puso el pijama y se lanzo a la cama cubriéndose con las colchas hasta la cabeza antes de que abrieran la puerta.  
  
*  
  
- Ya esta dormido -dijo Ron observando el bulto envuelto entre colchas sobre la cama.- Que creías que iba a estar haciendo Hermione? -susurro con algo de reproche a modo de pregunta.  
  
- Shhh... -Hermione puso un dedo sobre sus labios indicándole silencio mientras se acercaba a la cama de Harry. Se sentó en el borde examinando su respiración, al parecer si estaba realmente dormido. Se volteo mirando a Ron que se había sentado en su cama, quedando de frente a ella.- Ahora si puedes contarme que te paso en las manos?   
  
- Ehh... n-nada Hermione, que molesta eres -hablo algo acalorado el pelirrojo- Solo estaba haciendo la tarea de pociones, ya sabes, agregue algo que no era y bum! exploto y me quemo, eso fue, si eso... Ahora si vas a decirme que creías que hacia Harry?  
  
- No sabes decir mentiras Ron, pero digamos que te creo, por esta vez -comento mirándole severamente.- No lo sé, pero ya sabes que Harry esta cada día peor, esta mañana estuve hablando con Dumbledore, me dijo que no me preocupara, también dijo que quizás su comportamiento se debía a la culpa que el sentía por lo de Cedric y la situación sobre lo de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado y quizás por eso estaba recluido en si mismo.  
  
- Mmmhh... Quizás sea eso -respondió ausente Ron.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Una sombra se deslizaba con calma por los terrenos de Hogwarts aquella noche de luna llena.  
  
Al fin había llegado. El bosque prohibido se veía tan tentador aquella noche, como todas las noches. Tan oscuro y peligroso como siempre que venia, pero en especial las noches de luna llena, era como ver el bosque iluminado desde el centro, aquella luz magnifica y potente que se manifestaba en la profundidad de la oscuridad y el miedo, era ver un latido de habilidad plateada, intenso y soberbio.  
  
Había escuchado atento toda la conversación entre sus amigos, era obvio que Hermione hablaría con Dumbledore, porque no lo había pensado? Aunque que hacia la diferencia realmente?. Igual estaba perdido, nada podía apartarlo de la marca que Voldemort le había impuesto, él era suyo, siempre lo había sido, y Tom también era de él, lo sabia, muy, muy en el fondo lo sabia.  
  
No había nada que le incitara a apresurarse. Solo deseaba no sentir más. Solo deseaba cumplir su extraño deseo con Voldemort. Solo deseaba desaparecer.  
  
Y dejar de existir...  
  
Morir y vivir...  
  
No había nada mas allá de un sueño impregnado con la calidez de una felicidad innata y una ardiente necesidad de consumir su oscura e irónica inclinación opuesta, su deseo por completar el circulo con la placentera sensación de que allí hallaría un tesoro de sangre y traición.  
  
Pero debía de volver, ya llevaba mucho tiempo allí contemplando la nada. Se estaba cansando de no recibir señales. Tan cansado y con sueño, pero ese no era lugar para descansar. Con lentitud emprendió de nuevo el camino al castillo, ya llevaba mas de dos horas llevando fresco.  
  
Termino extraviado en algún pasillo del castillo. Sentía que iba a vomitar, demonios. No había ingerido nada raro en la comida, nisiquiera había comido. Sonrió extrañado a la vez que apoyaba una mano en la pared, su vista se estaba nublando, al alzar la cabeza se fijo en una figura larga cubierta con una gran capa y capucha, solo una sombra negra moviéndose de forma silente en la oscuridad.  
  
¿Había oído una carcajada?. ¿Un avada kedavra?, ¿Que era ese sonido que zumbaba en su cabeza?.  
  
Continuo tambaleándose por los pasillos de Hogwarts hasta que no pudo mas y se desplomo. Al caer en el frío suelo cerro fuertemente los ojos, al abrirlos pudo ver que la niebla se había ido, ahuyentada quizás por el frío del suelo, su visión libre de nuevo se fijo en la majestuosa luna que se veía desde el gran ventanal, ya eran dos veces que se desvanecía ese día.  
  
Se sentía embriagado.   
  
Sentía como una red de horror y placer se precipitaba sobre él, atrapándole de forma suave, envolviéndole un febril abandono sumiéndole en un ensueño oscuro, desplazando sus mágicas ilusiones, apartantadolo un poco de la creciente locura que amenazaba con engullirlo de una vez.  
  
Duerme pequeño... duerme... descansa...   
  
Era como una procesión nocturna, un viaje a la luna, una fantasía dorada. Era la oscuridad originándose de nuevo, seduciéndole con una danza de formas, de colores, creados en base de una gama de otras formas viles y despreciables.  
  
A cada momento era arrastrado aun más profundo en aquella ilusión de paz.  
  
Era como una eternidad fulgurante.  
  
Pronto... que el sueño t... pronto...   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Listo el cap. 6 ^^;; disfrutenlo. Creo que no me salio como me lo esperaba y quizas alla quedado algo raro, por no decir patetico ~.~ Sinceramente lamento el no tener quien pueda darme el visto bueno del capitulo antes de publicarlo, asi q sera directamente expuesto ante uds. Bien espero que no me haya excedido *sigh* Es un intento de algo, ustedes opinen, anyway el proximo capitulo quizas sea el ultimo, ya es hora de darle un final a este fic, las cosas que duran demasiado tiempo pierden su encanto.   
  
Venga, esta vez voy a contestar los reviews del cap. 4 y del 5.  
  
Velia: Gracias por los 3 reviews y por los animos ^^ creo que mi intencion no es que Voldemort le tenga un cariño real a Harry ^^;; pero hay tantos tipos de afectos...  
  
En mi opinion jamas puede existir ese tipo de relacion entre ambos, sus relaciones jamas seran normales. Mucha pasion, mucho odio, mucho deseo, mucha repugnancia, pero no amor real. Eso no cabe en la ecuacion, lo que si cabe es mucha dependencia. Por el momento no hay planes de ir preparando la lapida de Harry ^^u Ah! Tom sabe donde se mete, y el riesgo de la situacion es un aliciente poderoso para continuar con su pequeña empresa.   
  
Aspid: me encantaria poder subir los caps. con mas prisa, pero q se le hace, a veces tengo el tiempo pero la musa no esta de humor, y con el bajon de animos que tuve pues la inspiracion y las ganas de tocar la pc se me habian esfumado, pero en fin ya lo eh cotinuado, espero que aun sigas leyendo este fic. Gracias por tu review en "Malfoy in the Mirror" fue mi fic para san valentin XD   
  
Tira Misu: errr... te dije que mis ideas son algo retorcidas ^^;;  
  
Luadica: ahh yo tampoco soy muy buena dejando reviews jejeje pero con que me digas que te parece interesante o que apesta, esta bien, gracias por dejar tu comentario.  
  
May Potter: bueno eh tratado de apurarme con este cap. primero estaba blokeada T.T por que la prueba me tenia nerviosa, pero con el ataque de ansiedad y mi perdida de concentracion para memorizar formulas matematicas me sente en la pc para distraerme un rato y aca esta el cap. espero te guste. 


	7. VII

Distortion   
  
By Cathain  
  
Capitulo VII  
  
ººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
Silencio...  
  
Silencio.  
  
Silencio y más silencio; luego la muerte hablo y sabes que dijo?  
  
¿Que?  
  
Ella dijo que un día verde con ojos amarillos derramaría sangre y que esa sangre era sangre portadora de vida, de tu vida.   
  
Era como una eternidad fulgurante.  
  
Era una cómoda sensación de vacío, una falsa sensación de libertad que aportaba a su mundo un poco de estabilidad.  
  
Todo brillaba alrededor del inanime cuerpo, meciéndolo en una sinfonía consternada de elementos pacíficos. Poseyéndole.  
  
Y el pacto antiguo echo con fuego quemando en sus venas, discurriendo y fluyendo de forma armónica por todo su cuerpo contrayendo las siluetas mal formadas en la brillantez de la visión. Todo era perfecto...   
  
*  
  
Era un silencio hermoso ciertamente, jamás se le había cruzado por la mente que algún día estaría viendo dormir a Potter, ser el profeso mas odiado por el chico no le daba esos privilegios. Una sonrisa con tinte algo sádico se dibujo en sus labios. Tener su cuello expuesto. Su vida en sus manos... Ah! Era una cosa tan regocijante aquel pensamiento.  
  
  
  
Un cuerpo inanimado, como un títere, un títere sin ser usado, reposando en un escaparate de oro, simplemente mostrándose sin vida a los espectadores mientras la vida le consumía por dentro como una gloriosa caravana de placer y restricción, sin obtener pero sin dar.  
  
Pobre humanidad llena de desechos.  
  
- Algunos deben perecer en los residuos de la tortura mientras otros tienen el placer de perecer mientras... sueñan. -susurro gentil Snape en el oído del niño-que-vivió. Inclinado hacia él brindándole algo de calor con su cercanía.  
  
Ahora solo le quedaba brindar por el dolor de la fragilidad, después de todo Harry Potter no tenia mucha culpa de nada. Albus Dumbledore lo sabia, Severus Snape también lo sabia, y lo sabia aun con mas certeza que el mismo director de Hogwarts.   
  
- ¿Pero en que infierno te hayas tu? -comento para sí, satisfecho con el leve gemido que había escuchado brotar de los labios del chico ante la nula cercanía de su boca con su oído.  
  
Ser seducido por la oscuridad era tan placentero y aunque Potter fuese tan condenadamente bueno, era tan frágil como para pasar desapercibidos los constantes y excitantes flirteos de la oscuridad.  
  
Todo era perfecto... y tan falso.  
  
~*~  
  
La oscuridad vacilaba entre la piedra diabólica que formaba el cuerpo de las gárgolas. Cuantas no habían repartidas sobre las tumbas, conformaban un circulo alrededor de una muñeca con forma de mujer.  
  
Era una mujer de cabellos rojos como el fuego, como una llama apagada en ese instante, su brillo se estaba perdiendo. Su cuerpo se hallaba enfundado en una túnica de seda blanca con intrincados motivos y símbolos dorados y rojos bordados en la tela. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana con su piel de nieve y sus cabellos acomodados en forma perfecta sobre su espalda, sobre sus hombros, sobre sus ojos ocultando su rostro casi por completo.  
  
Sentada entre esas gárgolas, frías y quietas por igual, piedra cruda y carne pálida. Suaves murmullos deslizándose entre el tiempo, entre el espacio, tramando, conspirando.  
  
El aire frío volvió a azotar su cuerpo sin piedad, calándose hasta sus huesos haciéndole temblar. Se encogió contra la cruz de piedra que cuidaba de la tumba bajo sus pies, abrazándose a si mismo. Sentía tristeza al observar a esa mujer pelirroja sentada entre esas bestias, le recordaba tanto a alguien, pero no sabia a quien. No sabia si seria bueno recordarla.  
  
Pudo escuchar un grito romper el compuesto silencio.  
  
Un grito despertando a las gárgolas de su letargo inmortal.  
  
Un grito desgarrar su garganta.  
  
Un grito dándole vida a la muñeca.  
  
~*~  
  
Un grito afloro del cuerpo inmóvil, que adquirió vida por breves segundos en los cuales su cuerpo convulsiono a causa del hechizo, liberando toda la tensión a través de aquel sonido que helaba la sangre.  
  
Todos se apresuraron a entrar en la habitación. Enfermeras, médicos, amigos.  
  
Nadie preguntó nada. Nadie dijo nada. Pero la mayoría le lanzaron oscuras miradas de reojo. Mientras la enfermera le daba una poción sedante al niño-que-vivió.  
  
Dumbledor se comía sus propios remordimientos, su culpa... Debía haber estado más pendiente de Harry Potter, quien iba a pensar que seria tan frágil. Estaba exigiendo demasiado de un niño de 15 años, a pesar de que todo había resultado según lo planeado hasta ese momento. Pero había caído en cuenta de que realmente no poseía el control, y todo se reducía al control.  
  
Harry descansaba tan tranquilo en aquel cuarto blanco, en aquella confortable cama. Llevaba un par de días así, no despertaba, estaba inconsciente ante la vida, ante la realidad, encerrado en sí mismo. Y no había forma ni manera de sacarlo de su estado catatónico.  
  
Desde aquella mañana en que se le había encontrado tirado en el pasillo, al principio habían rastreado la magia esperando encontrar algún hechizo que le hubiese lanzado algún atacante fantasma, pero nada se había hallado, solo un leve e inconexo rastro de magia impregnado en su piel, pero nada que pudiese arrojar algún tipo de información.  
  
Temía que el único lazo que hubiera estado atando a Harry a la realidad se hubiese destruido. Sabia que el niño había estado muy sensible después de la muerte de Cedric, sabia que la genética de un héroe no se llevaba precisamente en la sangre.   
  
Aunque a veces se negara a aceptarlo sabia que después de todo Harry Potter seguía siendo un niño con una cordura muy frágil de mantener.  
  
Antes de que le pidiesen abandonar la habitación había desaparecido por uno de los silente pasillos, sumido en oscuros pensamientos.  
  
~*~  
  
El viento helado se deslizaba a su alrededor, moviendo de forma casi imperceptible su cabello azabache en una frágil caricia mientras el silencio volvía a reinar nuevamente en el lugar, pero el olor metálico inundaba su olfato. Visualizo esta vez a las gárgolas formando ahora un circulo más pequeño, todas unidas por un leve contacto entre sus cuerpos de roca, y todas salpicadas en sangre fresca.  
  
Se acerco temeroso hasta él circulo, con asombro pudo observar como la mujer había desaparecido, pero todo el pasto se hallaba cubierto de sangre, aplastado y lleno de cuajos rojos, como si allí se hubiese llevado a cabo algún crimen, pero no había huellas, no había rastros de algún cuerpo.  
  
Alguien acariciaba con ternura sus cabellos. El aroma a lirios le inundo nuevamente en una cálida sensación, permitiéndole relajarse momentáneamente.  
  
Tratando de matar aquel recuerdo, símbolo impropio de paz al continuar la vía que marcaba la clara restricción de sus deseos, pero solo lo recordaba todo con mayor claridad. Estaba sucio.  
  
Sus hombros comenzaron a moverse involuntariamente mientras sus cálidas lagrimas mojaban su fría y sardónica sonrisa. Estaba temblando por el sentimiento oprimido en su cuerpo.  
  
- Vete madre. -su voz sonó hueca provocando que el fantasma se diluyera en el silencio de la momentánea devastación.  
  
Debía de ser la hora, el momento que se había elegido para consumar de una vez su desagradable deseo, porque a pesar de que lo disfrutaba y hacia caso omiso a su conciencia, estaba plenamente claro de lo que sucedería, y ya había tomado su decisión.  
  
Todo juego tenia su limite.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Notas:  
  
Reviews?  
  
Pues la etapa de bloqueo ya termino, así que aca esta otro capitulo mas, definitivamente el penultimo, pero debo confesar que el ultimo me tiene algo contrariada la verdad jejeje, es que nose, tengo dos opciones para hacerlo, y aun no se cual de las dos vaya a publicar a la final. Creo que esto se demorara un poquito mas de lo planeado, disculpas por la tardanza.  
  
Críticas, comentarios, dudas, aclaraciones, flames y demás mándenlas a red_queen216@yahoo.com o deja un review. 


	8. VIII

Distortion

By Cathain  
  
Capitulo VIII  
  
ººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
_"Say die and I will die. Say die and watch me die..."  
  
The same tired game, the same brute whisper. "Die, then! Die, die..."  
_  
- Sabes Harry el tiempo es una cosa extraña, dicen algunos. El tiempo no existe; el tiempo es un extraño complemento en la ilusión que conforman nuestras mentes, nuestras mentes unidas a nuestros cuerpos. Algo irremediable, hasta ahora una enfermedad sin cura, casi idénticas a las enfermedades mortales que pululan entre los muggles, puede prologarse la vida solo un poco, un poquito mas, pero no puede eliminarse ese episodio final. En el ultimo instante el cuerpo y la mente se consumen, solo queda la esencia, la esencia de cada alma, se sabe que algunas reencarnan nuevamente en otros cuerpos, humanos o animales, mientras que otras se quedan y se transforman, se fusionan. Es un tema muy amplio, algo confuso aun, no lo crees?. -susurro Voldemort al final en forma de pregunta con voz suave, cerrando con delicadeza el libro antiguo.  
  
Lo contemplo desde arriba, el joven cuerpo consumido por la fatiga y la mala alimentación que había sufrido en los últimos meses. Frágil. La oscuridad en el ambiente se hizo profunda, como la nada. Entonces las sombras se movieron y develaron la luna y la luz golpeo la silueta de Harry Potter, envolviéndole en una neblina gélida.  
  
- Nada de esto es nuevo para mí, pero se repite en este libro. El tiempo es una celda con barrotes de humo. Debo reconocer que esa hechicera tenia un gran potencial. -continuo el Dark Lord sonriendo.  
  
---  
  
La magia rasgó el ambiente como una saeta llameante, despertando a las criaturas ocultas entre las sombras, ahuyentándolas.  
Y Harry miro el cielo teñirse en tonos azules y blancos hasta convertirse en un cielo matutino, con el sol brillando ampliamente, calentando su cuerpo.  
  
Alargo su mano, tratando de tocar la hierba, pero era tan alta, mas que el largo de su brazo estirado, estaba oculto en un campo de monótonas margaritas blancas, las flores favoritas de su tía Petunia. Logro atrapar en su mano derecha el capullo gris de una oruga, encerrándolo entre sus dedos, palpando la concha levemente aterciopelada y polvorosa, y podría decirse que la observo brevemente con fascinación antes de cerrar su mano fuertemente y destruirla.  
  
Recordándose que la muerte era necesaria.  
  
Percibió con tristeza como el suave canto del fénix se diluía ante el silencio que se propagaba a una velocidad atroz, cegando con un manto silente. Una deliciosa conmoción atravesó su cuerpo al oír un grito despertar el encanto fatal y efímero que residía en ese campo. El campo se lleno con el sonido descompuesto del aletear de centenares de mariposas, mariposas de todos los colores, hermosos tonos naranjas y púrpuras, azules, amarillas, blancas, escarlatas, magentas, todo en un movimiento conjunto desplegándose sobre el cielo, cubriéndolo con paciencia y hasta ciertas danzas suntuosas.  
  
_ººMis manos alguna vez te han de tocar, mis labios alguna vez te han de matar.ºº  
_  
---  
  
- Ahora debes permitirme expresar mi preocupación por ti Harry, me tienes un tanto interesado, esta situación, este estado en el que te has sumido. Tienes a mas de media comunidad mágica al pendiente tuyo, para el 'Gran Dumbledore' fue imposible mantenerlo oculto por mucho tiempo. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa satisfecha al observar el leve movimiento de las energías, flexionándose en forma de espirales alrededor de Potter.  
  
- Y mira donde estas ahora, postrado en una cama, rodeado por un mundo de flores y papel regalo, tienes tantos admiradores querido niño. No lo oyes Harry, estas rodeado por oraciones, muchas frases vacías que te animan a despertar, debes sentirte como un Dios muchacho, pero no estas unido a nada de eso, has experimentado la soledad, quizás esas oraciones no llegan a tus oídos porque ya no sientes.  
  
Voldemort se acerco hasta la cama del niño-que-vivió inclinándose hacia él, rastreando sus labios entreabiertos con su aliento cálido, percibió el aroma de pociones que siempre acompañaba a Snape, contrariado frunció el ceño cuando percibió una segunda esencia, algo dulce. Observo los ojos de Harry parpadear levemente, intentando abrirlos. Con una mirada recelosa se retiro de la cama, volviendo a ocupar su sitio en el amplio sillón frente a la ventana, observando absorto el paisaje.  
  
Harry tardo en enfocar nuevamente la realidad que cernía su cuerpo, palpo a su alrededor en busca de sus lentes los cuales tardo en encontrar sobre la superficie metálica de la mesita de noche. Al lograr colocarlos sobre sus ojos se sintió extraño, como si hubiesen pasado siglos sin sentirlos. Con lentitud y pesadez removió la colcha que lo cubría, y se sentó cansado sobre la cama, tocando con los dedos de sus pies el piso frío. Con curiosidad observo a su alrededor, entendiendo que se hallaba en un hospital, porque de ninguna manera esa era la familiar enfermería de Hogwarts.  
  
Entrecerró los ojos tratando de pensar en lo que había ocurrido, apenas si recordaba haber estado en el bosque prohibido, luego una figura negra y después de eso solo oscuridad. Sintió una punzada arder en sus entrañas, sintiendo rápidamente el calor y el dolor expandirse por su cuerpo ante la imperiosa necesidad de satisfacer sus instintos. Recordaba haberse encontrado atrapado en un sueño, una trampa oscura.  
  
Jadeo al recordar las intimas caricias.  
  
Él lo deseaba. Deseaba la oscuridad, quería el placer. Ya no podía confiar en su cuerpo para obedecerlo, ni siquiera podía confiar en su alma para no desear más.  
  
Con horror observo unos hilos de plata colarse sobre su cuerpo, rodeándolo por segundos, sin apretarlo, toco uno de esos hilos con la mano sintiendo la piel de sus dedos rasgarse un poco al contacto.  
  
Sus ojos se nublaron en lagrimas reprimidas. Entonces todo era verdad, no eran ilusiones, era real el juego en el que estaba metido con Voldemort. No era que se avergonzara, ya esa palabra no existía, el deseo pesaba mas que la vergüenza. Observo en dirección a la ventana, topándose con una figura ataviada de negro, en una pose recta y severa, con su varita entre sus manos y sus ojos rojos destilando poder. Sintió como la atracción golpeaba su cuerpo erizando su piel ante el deseo.  
  
La luz de luna gradualmente avanzó sobre el suelo, sobre la cama y por las paredes develando así la gigantesca telaraña de hilos de plata que rodeaba por completo la habitación, hasta que desapareció sumiendo todo en un oscuro y momentáneo instante. Horror.  
  
Voldemort aprovecho la momentánea ausencia de luz para dirigirse hacia su juguete. Porque el chico Potter solo era eso, un juguete.  
Se detuvo frente a él, clavando su mirada sobre su cuerpo pequeño, recorriendo con sus dedos ligeramente el cabello azabache de Harry, con un toque de sensualidad oscura provocando escalofríos placenteros en el cuerpo del chico.  
  
Harry contemplo la mirada escarlata del hombre ante él y tembló. Tembló ante el cosquilleo que sintió en su estomago, ante el vacío que sintió bajo sus pies, como tiempo atrás, como cuando había caminado por tantos años sobre los pasillos de Hogwarts, las seguras paredes de roca protegiéndole y de pronto, un día, apareciendo de la nada, el ángel de la muerte, rodeándole con su manto oscuro.  
  
Y a el le gustaban los cuentos de hadas, soñaba con que su madre iba todas las noches y le contaba uno antes de dormir, entonces le encontraba sentido a su pequeña habitación en Privet Drive. Pero ya no estaba en Hogwarts, ni en Privet Drive. Ya no existían lugares seguros, lo habían abandonado, nadie estaba con él velando su sueño, ni siquiera su padrino. El único que siempre iba a estar era Voldemort, alguien que pensaba en él, que lo deseaba, aun antes de nacer, algo superior al amor de sus padres, de los ausentes.  
  
Voldemort iba a matarlo. Voldemort iba a consumirlo.  
  
Su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar en suaves espasmo expandiendo el sonido de su risa en un ritmo despreocupado.  
  
- Oh mi señor cuantas noches, cuantas lunas esperando tu regreso. -murmuro enfocando nuevamente la mirada infernal concibiendo la sonrisa sardónica que tintineaba sobre sus palabras.  
  
- Harry, pequeño, debes dejar de soñar tanto, te esta afectando. -dijo sonriendo con calma esta vez, deslizando sus dedos sobre la repentina mueca atormentada que delineaba los labios rojizos del chico Potter.  
  
Con un desplazamiento grácil de sus miembros paralizados tomo la mano del niño, instándolo a ponerse de pie, ante lo cual el chico callo al piso siendo cubierto inmediatamente por los hilos de plata que intentaban arrullarlo en su delirio fragante. Observo al muchacho caer ante sus pies, con su rostro oculto entre las sombras de su cabello, pareciendo una vieja marioneta olvidada.  
  
Harry miro desde el suelo el cuerpo del Dark Lord moverse con encanto insolente, levantando sus manos hacia la luna llena como si intentara abarcarla toda entre sus brazos, y pudo presentirlo como un Dios, un ser de la noche, de las estrellas, todo constelado, todo poder.  
  
Y él quería todo eso, todo eso y más, todo de Voldemort. Añoraba los rastros opulentos que marcaban ese cuerpo mortal.  
  
Y se arrastro, sintiendo los hilos rasgar su ropa hasta rozar su piel, solo rozarla porque los hilos eran suyos, los hilos se moldeaban a su cuerpo, los hilos eran flexibles. Cansado y atado se movió hasta llegar a estrujar entre sus manos la túnica de seda, suave y fría deslizándose entre sus dedos.  
  
- Pienso que crees en el tiempo Harry. -confeso Voldemort al sentir las pequeñas manos trepar por su cuerpo, enredándose entre su capa, abrazándose a el. - No porque sientas o no sientas, mas bien porque me has perdonado.  
  
- Eso no significa nada Tom. -murmuro el de ojos esmeraldas, deshaciendo el débil abrazo con el que había envuelto al Dark Lord.- Eso no te hace un Dios.  
  
Suponiendo que la muerte pudiese levantarse y gritar: ¡Injusticia!.  
  
Voldemort solo una carcajada ante el imprudente comentario de Harry. Nuevamente deslizo sus dedos entre los cabellos suaves, acariciando con genuino afecto al chico postrado ante sus pies. Con delicadeza deslizo su dedo índice sobre la mejilla fría y suave del de ojos esmeraldas, continuando hacia su barbilla, delineándola con lentitud, disfrutando de la sensación de la piel repentinamente erizada.  
  
Suponiendo que el apetito no fuese saciado.  
  
Aferró al cuerpo ligero contra su cuerpo, elevándolo con facilidad. El chico gimió aferrando sus manos a la tela que cubría su pecho, fijo su mirada escarlata en la verde esmeralda de Harry, sintiéndose atraído por el extraño palpitar de su mirada, exhalando un poder oculto, su inocencia rasgando sin fuerza el escudo de su alma en un vano intento por huir.  
  
- Quieres probar. -murmuro contra sus labios, tomando posesión de ellos con fiereza., siendo correspondido de igual forma.  
  
_ººSabes lo que significa ser amado por la muerte?_.ºº  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Reviews?  
  
Et Voilà. Aquí esta el capitulo final, y bueno son muchas las razones para haberme tardado tanto, eh tenido mucho trabajo, el cual no tenia cuando comencé con este fic, y la segunda, no menos importante, me eh mudado dos veces de ciudad este año, esos han sido los motivos principales para haber tardado tanto con el fic, no releguemos que también estudio jeje, anyway aqui esta, siento que ya cumplí con el, realmente esta era mi intención cuando lo empecé, solo un breve episodio de transición, aunque podría hacer un epilogo, solo si ustedes quieren yo con gusto lo escribiré, al fin y al cabo de ustedes ah dependido que yo continuara con el fic, muchas gracias a todas las chicas que me apoyaron con este fic, en especial a Velia, Arwen y Aspid que le han sido fieles, a pesar de que solo eh tratado con Arwen por el msn, pero Aspid y Velia me han apoyado mucho con su reviews. Thanks.  
  
Aunque tengo una duda, quien me nomino a los Awards Anime? jeje no podia creerlo cuando lei ese mail, de cualquier forma, gracias a la/el que lo hizo.  
  
Lo 1ro que esta en ingles lo saque de 'Comme la pluie' de Pogrebin, autora de varios fics del potter universe en ingles, se las recomiendo, es bastante buena. Fuente: #cutid1  
  
Contestando a los reviews desde por orden alfabetico:  
  
Anna-Lylian: a ver cuando te lees los ultimos tia p seh, mi introspeccion a la carga /wink/ jeje te gusta ver sufrir a Harry eso es todo, admitelo anna 3 ya vez que no era venganza, solo posesion y si falta el lemon es porque tenia dos versiones, sadica con lemon y la que acabas de leer. Espero que no te haya dejado muy en el aire el final jeje.  
  
Aspid: Creo que ya no lo puedo alargar mas, coincido contigo lo bien que le queda al Harry la psicosis. Bueno creo que ya te habia respondido al mail, mas no se si lo hayas leido, Snape solo observaba y sacaba conclusiones sobre Harry, solo lo estaba cuidando unos momentos en los cuales su imaginacion se permitio volar un poquito, nada mas. Y si, Harry soño con su madre porque la culpa esta destilando un olor algo feo y eso le atormenta. Anyway espero que hayas disfrutado el ultimo cap, aunque no se si esto sea lo ultimo, siento que mas de una quedara colgada, igual espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Gracias por leerme y apoyarme con el fic, me gustaria agregarte a mi msn, a ver si un dia de estos coincidimos.  
  
Dolly-chan: Suave, nah es broma, me animas diciendome que lo leiste de forma continua, perdona que me tardara tanto con la actualizacion, espero que el cap. final no te defraude sigh.  
  
Iva girl: ¿Satisfecha?.  
  
Lucil: Al fin! jeje, tu review es muy preciado para mi dices que linda? P nada espero que estes bien, llevo rato sin divisar tu figura por el msn, tu nick se esta empolvando.  
  
Malliane: uy! creo que con este capitulo final te van a quedar ganas de lanzarme lo primero que tengas a tu alcanze u.u lo siento, pero solo tenia dor formas de plantearlo y no quize hacer lemon por la simple razon de cambiar las posiciones, aunque queda un insinuacion. Es un final abierto, puede ser como puede no ser, Harry seguira siendo dependiente de Voldemort hasta que sacie su apetito, cosa que puede tardar eones y Voldemort no soltara tan facilmente al chico.  
  
May Potter: ya extrañaba tus reviews .. tengo problemas con las actualizaciones como ya habras comprobado por ti misma /sigh/ es que mi vida es muy caotica.  
  
Tira Misu: Tira! espero que resucites para la vispera de Halloween, gracias por animarme con tus reviews, a ver cuando escribes eso que me debes, seh, depress, escribe cuando puedas.  
  
Velia: Gracias, si al final el bloque se disolvio, aunque no te creas la musa esta reticente, Harry ganara y perdera, Voldemort ganara y perdera, aun la balanza no termina de inclinarse, pero mi verdadera intencion no es inclinarla aun hacia algun ganador, simplemente agregar algo aqui y algo alla, peligrando el peso de los tumultos, la transicion. Si llego a hacer el epilogo si me vere obligada a inclinar esa balanza /grin/. Y es obvio que Harry se ah rendido voluntariamente a la seduccion, por los momentos. Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me has dado con el fic amiga, me gustaria agregarte a mi msn, ¿cual es el tuyo? el mio es  
  
Críticas, comentarios, dudas, aclaraciones, flames y demás mándenlas a o deja un review. Pero si no estan satisfechos y quieren hacerlo en vivo mi msn es: pero solo paro una vez por semana por alli.


	9. Epilogo

Distortion  
By Cathain 

Epilogo.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Un gruñido rasgo el cargado silencio seguido por varios gemidos. Voldemort sonrió ante la entrega de Potter, aun inocente. Era Harry mirándolo con aquellas gemas verdes nubladas por el deseo, era Harry aferrándose a su cuello como si la vida se le fuese en ello mientras sus labios rojos y húmedos mordían los suyos con morbosa lentitud y sus caderas hincándose contra las suyas en un movimiento casi salvaje, necesitado. Quería penetrar sus sentidos, su alma, su carne y marcarlas para siempre. Siempre y cuando necesitase descargarse.

Ah! Sacrilegio, Eso es lo que significa desear a Harry Potter de esa forma tan profunda.

Gimió nuevamente al sentir como Tom aumentaba de forma casi brutal el ritmo frenético de cada embestida haciéndole aferrarse celosamente a su cintura con ambas piernas. Entonces sonrió al presentir la cercanía de su orgasmo, al sentir las manos de su amante aferrar tan fuerte sus caderas, rasgando su piel, la sangre manchando la piel de sus caderas. Sonrió de forma melancólica ante el claro pensamiento, nunca nadie en su vida iba desearlo tanto como lo hacia Voldemort. Nadie.

ooOoo

Abrió los ojos a la oscuridad recibiendo lentamente las brumas que cubrían sus ojos verdes sin sus lentes.  
Se estiro percibiendo el roce frío de las sabanas de seda contra su piel desnuda, bostezo y tomo los lentes de la mesa de noche para luego observar bien la habitación, Voldemort no estaba. Con pereza aparto las sabanas y camino desnudo hasta la ventana y visualizo los jardines cubierto por completo con hojas amarillas y cobres moviéndose suavemente contra la tierra cubriéndola con un manto primaveral, eran extraños esos paisajes.

Gustaba mas del azul en esos momentos.

Sin mucha ceremonia tomo del suelo su camisa roja, con la cabeza de un león dorado estampada, completamente arrugada y se la puso encima para luego recoger sus jeans que estaban tirados junto a la cama, al estar vestido sacudió un poco su ropa y por ultimo tomo su túnica negra que estaba prolijamente colgada sobre un perchero, Tom no tenia mucho aprecio por su ropa muggle.

Salió de la habitación en busca de su amante, feo apelativo. Lo sentía lejos así que se escurrió en su estudio privado sin mucha dificultad, atravesó el escritorio y se sentó en el elegante y cómodo sillón de cuero negro, acurrucándose un rato contra el en una breve meditación de lo que aun tenia por hacer.

Suspirando ruidosamente se levanto y se dirigió a una pintura que estaba al fondo a la izquierda del estudio y se quedo largo rato observándola. Algo mas que una diosa, acabados tan perfectos y tan reales, oro y piel de porcelana, mitad sierpe mitad mujer, profundos y hermosos sus rasgos humanos. Silbido melodioso, una Lamia. Su figura favorita en ese lugar. Con disgusto observo la desagradable mancha de sangre que salpicaba uno de sus hombros de nácar.

"Otra vez manchada de sangre." -susurro con ternura a la vez que quitaba la mancha con un simple hechizo.- "Voy a extrañarte." -se despidió observando encantado los movimientos tras los ojos velados de la pintura y escuchando su silbido componer una hermosa y profunda melodía.

Al adentrarse en la biblioteca oculta del Dark Lord sintió un cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo, la habitación encerraba demasiado poder, cuatro paredes y demasiada energía, demasiada concentración de polvo antiguo.

Recorrió cada uno de los estantes hasta obtener los 7 libros que buscaba, los apilo en el centro haciéndolos sostenerse en el aire para luego prenderles fuego. Observo el espectáculo sonriendo de forma enigmática, una sonrisa que a pesar de la situación le divirtió.

Harry Potter ya no era Harry Potter, pero eso no importaba.

Todo había cambiado, había llevado todo a otro nivel, talvez incorrecto, pero lo había hecho. El tiempo cambia, las personas cambian. Solía pensar, y jugar en su mente con este pensamiento, que su vida estaba predestinada, alguien había profetizado su nacimiento y su encuentro con su estrella oscura, pero no por eso debía haber afecto. Disfrutaba la relación que tenia con el asesino de sus padres.  
Había aceptado ser el juguete del Dark Lord, convertirse en una mas de sus múltiples pertenencias y había entendido que Voldemort le tenia aprecio a sus posesiones, por lo menos el suficiente como para no dañarlas... demasiado.

Finalmente había logrado doblegarlo, una victoria que no podía quitarle y no dudaba que el otro ya había trazado planes, calculando mas muertes y vidas y respuestas. Y mientras su amante calculaba todas esas cosas el también tenia sus propios planes porque nada era gratis, la vida de su padrino un precio demasiado alto. Voldemort solo pensaba en una forma efectiva para presentarlo a la causa, para que se uniera a su causa, el solo podía reírse presionado por algo insano que crecía en su interior, venenoso.

Sirius muerto bajo la varita de Bellatrix Lestrange, fiel death eater.

Una vida por otra vida.

Ni el pasado ni el futuro estaban determinados en su mundo, solo el presente, solo sus seres queridos eran lo único importante, y Voldemort definitivamente no era uno de esos seres, por lo menos nunca le había evocado de esa manera. Sus seres queridos eran su punto débil.

_Y quizás..._

Al observar el pequeño túmulo de cenizas que dejaron los libros quemados levanto su varita y con otro hechizo las guardo en una pequeña bolsa de cuero, no podía arriesgarse a que se restauraran. Guardando la bolsa en los pliegues de su túnica desapareció sin siquiera darle un ultimo vistazo al lugar.

ooOoo

Se apareció en el baño de hombres situados al fondo del Caldero Chorreante, con ansiedad seco sus manos sudadas sobre sus pantalones tratando de deshacerse de la culpa. Una culpa que por mas que se esforzara no podía evitar sentirla completamente satisfactoria.

"Harry! Al fin te encuentro." -saludo la voz gruesa de Ron dando una palmada amistosa sobre el hombro de su amigo, sobresaltándolo.- ¿Todo bien?.- cuestiono frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

"Seguro compañero". -contesto escuetamente, alejándose de su amigo, en dirección al Callejón Diagon. A esperar un poco más.

ooOoo

Desde arriba observo el cuerpo de Voldemort precipitarse contra el suyo sonriendo de esa forma torcida que tanto amaba, en un movimiento de capas logro desaparecer reapareciendo de pie sobre una de las casitas que componía el callejón Diagon y desde allí contemplo la soberbia figura de su enemigo. Era el momento. Sonrió tranquilo, una sonrisa oscura tan parecida a las del Dark lord, y ladeo la cabeza observando divertido a los death eaters atacar a las personas que disfrutaban de su paseo. Sintió el impacto de la oscuridad golpear contra sí haciéndolo caer hacia atrás observando de pie, donde él estaba antes, a Voldemort, y volvió a sonreír antes de tomar nuevamente control de sus miembros entumidos y lograr caer de rodillas sobre la calle provocando el pánico entre los magos y brujas que corrían para salvar sus vidas, patéticos.

"... Faltos de concentración el día de hoy..."-Voldemort apunto, quedando frente al niño-que-vivió.- "O quizás te estas retractando de tu pequeño juego."

"Jamás." -contesto divertido.- "Es solo que los Dioses me han desilusionado."

Lord Voldemort arqueo una ceja mirándolo interesado.

Sintió los ojos escarlatas fijarse en los suyos regalándole una sonrisa hambrienta a la cual Harry respondió con otra. A pesar de los cientos de pensamientos conflictivos que aun se atrevían a embargar su mente se acerco con un peligroso andar. Cerro los ojos y relajo su posición.

"No estoy jugando Voldemort." -expreso con frialdad.

"Entonces quieres morir."

"¿Juegas?." -termino dirigiéndole una sonrisa felina para alzar su varita y apuntarle con frío simplismo.

ooOoo

Ron observo preocupado a Hermione, mientras se preguntaba por Harry. Su mejor amigo aun seguía distante, tan distante que hasta los miembros de la orden había comenzado a cuestionar su lealtad.

"No creerás lo que dijo Dumbledore?." -pregunto molesta la chica ante la repentina concentración de su amigo.

"Claro que no Hermione, desde la muerte de Sirius eh estado muy preocupado, con un mal presentimiento respecto a Harry..."

"Y con lo que hizo hoy te deja aun más preocupado." -asevero la castaña.- "No solo a ti Ron."

"Harry jamás estaría con quien-ya-sabes, jamás se aliaria a él, muy a pesar de todas las cosas que han sucedido... Harry jamás nos traicionaría, jamás, jamás." -rezo como un mantra el pelirrojo.

"No estaría tan seguro de eso." -murmuro una voz con frialdad.

"Malfoy!." -gritaron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

"Que haces aquí?." -pregunto la chica apuntándolo con su varita, aun sintiéndose débil por el ataque que había recibido.

"Yo puedo estar en donde yo quiera, cuando yo quiera Granger." -respondió el rubio sonriendo de forma ladina.

"Lárgate." -gruño el pelirrojo enfrentando su mirada sin titubeos.

"No lo creo, por lo menos no hasta que me respondas un par de preguntas."

"Que preguntas?." -curioseo Hermione lanzando miradas a ambos chicos.

"Sabias que Potter se acuesta con el Dark Lord?." -pregunto en tono medio enserio y medio en burla por lo irónico y fantasioso que podía sonar la situación.

"Imposible!." -jadeo Ron asustado.

"Potter se acuesta con el Dark Lord, el Dark Lord piensa que maneja al niño-que-vivió." -dijo con naturalidad, satisfecho ante el desconcierto de los dos mejores amigos de Potter.- "Harry va a matar hoy a Voldemort, el profesor Snape y yo le ayudamos a prepararse." -confió con una sonrisa extraña.

El rubio se recostó contra la sucia pared analizando a los dos gryffindors frente a el. Le gustaba mirarlos, le gustaba mirar esa absurda y mortal camaderia que tenían entre ellos.

"No..." -murmuro Hermione aferrándose al pelirrojo sintiéndose aun mas débil por la maldición que le habían lanzado.- "No te creo, es imposible..."

"Sabes si Harry..." -miro a la chica con pesar antes de mirar fijamente a Draco.- "Sabes sí el mato a Bellatrix Lestrange?."

Esta vez fue el turno de sorprenderse para el Malfoy. Entendió en la mirada celeste que ya lo sospechaba todo.

"Maldito Weasley!" -insulto irritado.- "Ya sabias de lo que era capaz!."

ooOoo

Lo observo de forma exacta a la de un ave de presa, sonriendo en silencio, disfrutando claramente de la humillación de Potter a sus pies, como debía ser. Como siempre debía ser.

"Estoy esperando Harry." -siseo el Dark Lord.

Desvío su mirada de la escarlata para hundirla en los pliegues de la túnica de Voldemort. Gimió de forma rota para acabar en una mueca sollozante y dolorosa. Entonces se arrastro con cansancio hasta él, astillando sus piernas con la madera y los vidrios rotos en el piso, y se arrastro hasta lograr alcanzar la seda de la túnica negra, tocando al Dark Lord de la misma manera en que un fiel tocaría a un santo, acurrucándose a sus pies, temblando.

"Mátame." -suspiro derrotado, consciente de que había sido escuchado con toda claridad por el otro hombre.

Y la risa cruel y entretenida invadió el lugar.

"Espera, espera, no hemos terminado Harry..."- Voldemort sonrió ampliamente, sus ojos centelleando en maldad y placer satisfecho - "Tu mataste a Bellatrix?."

El niño-que-vivió se tenso ante la pregunta.

"Si." -fue su vacía respuesta.

"¿Porque Harry?."

"No es lo suficientemente obvio, Tom?." -pregunto con frialdad.

Voldemort se tenso ante el tono de Harry. El chico no había dicho nada sobre la muerte de su padrino, ninguna palabra molesta, ningún silencio comprometedor. Había esperado 4 años en silencio, observando a sus mortifagos, observándole, aprendiendo magia negra en su propia biblioteca personal, convirtiéndose en un arma poderosa, haciéndole dependiente de su cuerpo, de su inocencia. _Conoce a tu enemigo_.

Con que morbosa paciencia había planeado su venganza, y ahora le pedía la muerte arrepentido.

Sin mucho esfuerzo pateo al muchacho contra la pared

"Mucho esfuerzo para nada Harry." -susurro con suavidad alzándolo por el cuello de su túnica hasta ponerlo a su altura.- "Y ahora no me dejaras mas remedio querido niño¿no es cierto?." -pregunto con un tono dulzon el Dark Lord.- "Comprendes que debo matarte, aunque la necesidad me mueva a salvarte, comprendes que te has revelado a mi generosidad Potter."

Harry solo le devolvió una mirada molesta, impregnada por el denigrante deseo, ansiosa. Voldemort se inclino un poco mas, volviendo el agarre al cuello expuesto del muchacho de forma más agresiva, asfixiándolo, enterrando sus uñas hasta hacerlo sangrar, hasta hacerlo gemir. Y entonces sus labios tomaron posesión de los del niño-que-vivió con el inconfundible sello de la costumbre.

Cerro los ojos entregándose al beso de su amante, con la clara conciencia de que no había nada mas que odiase en el mundo que estar cerca de Voldemort, que sentir sus experimentadas, siniestramente perfectas, caricias despertar su cuerpo. Moldearlo a su antojo, hacerlo gemir sin reparo alguno, jadear, humillarse por más.

Lanzo un gemido quedo contra labios de Voldemort al enterrar profundamente aquella daga de piedra. Le sonrió con ternura, después de todo algo del fuego le quedaba aun dentro: -Te amo... - Dijo, y es que no había otra forma de expresar el odio que le quemaba el alma. Cuanto lo había cambiado después de todo.

"Maldito."- siseo el Dark Lord apartándose de Harry, sacando la daga maldita que el muchacho había enterrado en su costado quebrando las barreras protectoras de su túnica.

Nada le gustaba mas que la mirada escarlata que lo devoraba en ese momento, una mirada capaz de congelar el infierno pero que a él solo le hacia estremecerse de placer, después de todo ya no era la mirada lujuriosa de su amante, era la mirada de su enemigo. Todo había cambiado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se había cansado de masturbarse con el cuerpo de su Némesis, porque realmente aquello no había sido mas que un obsesivo deseo sexual. Simple Necesidad.

"Estoy harto." -dijo Harry mirando fijamente a Voldemort.- "Estoy harto de odiarte Tom. Harto de temerte."

Voldemort ya no iba a matarlo. Voldemort ya había consumido a Harry Potter.

ooOoo

Tomándolo por el cuello de la túnica Draco lo golpeo contra la pared.

"Por tu maldito silencio Weasley, Potter esta loco por si no lo has notado." -siseo contra los labios del pelirrojo.

Ron solo esquivo su mirada. Era culpable. Pero el no quería ver a su amigo morirse lentamente en San Mugo. Harry nunca había sido feliz y cuando se había recuperado lo había visto tan contento, tan satisfecho.

"Porque te quedas tan calladita comadreja?." -se burlo el rubio.

Ron lo miro cansado, no podía ser el mejor amigo de Harry sin no notar sus cambios de animo, era inevitable no leer la mirada tormentosa del otro chico cuando buscaba apoyo. Harry estaba perdido desde hace mucho tiempo solo que el no lo aceptaba, no podía aceptar que ese que vivía en el cuerpo de Harry ya no era su amigo. - "Que quieres oír Malfoy?."

Hermione boqueo intentando decir algo, pero estaba sorprendida. Se había engañado a sí misma todo ese tiempo, deseando que Harry estuviese bien, que Ron estuviese bien. No se hallaba sin ninguno de los dos.

"Nada." -respondió esta vez el rubio venenosamente, soltando al pelirrojo.- "No hay nada que puedas decirme ya. Me da asco tu ingenuidad."

"Eso no es nada nuevo Hurón." -bromeo tristemente Ron.

"En efecto, Potter mato a Bellatrix."

"Que sucederá ahora Malfoy?. -pregunto finalmente Hermione bastante perturbada ante las recientes revelaciones.

"Yo cumplí." -respondio arrogante, alisando su túnica.

"Te iras?." -pregunto Ron como por decir algo. Como por cambiar de tema.

"Que crees idiota?." -fastidio Draco.- "Claro que me voy, a cambio de toda la comunidad mágica yo no confió en el niño dorado, puedo apostarte por mi vida que él va a dudar en el ultimo momento y no quiero estar ahí cuando las cosas salgan mal."

Dicho esto desapareció.

"Que será de nosotros Ron?." -volvió a preguntar la chica.

El pelirrojo soltó el aire ruidosamente acercándose a su amiga para cargarla.

"Nada mas nos queda esperar Hermione." -respondió con suavidad antes de también desaparecer de ese callejón.

ooOoo

Estaba paralizado. Sentía un hormigueo en todo su cuerpo y su sangre comenzando a fluir en un ritmo cada vez mas lento, espesándose, abandonándolo a través de la herida con morbosa lentitud. El aire se hacia cada vez mas denso y el tiempo susurrante.

"Dime Harry, que pretendes con este hechizo barato?." -pregunto con sorna.- "Tiempo... ¿para qué?."

Harry sonrió ante las palabras de su amante, disfrutando de su imagen reflejada en las pupilas escarlatas, de aquellos pensamientos malditos que se generaban en la mente del Voldemort, mientras terminaba de trazar alrededor de él un pentagrama con la sangre de este.

"Quería probar que no eres un Dios Tom." -susurro con cariño de pie frente a el, acariciando levemente la daga ceremonial.

Voldemort hizo una mueca de desagrado, en vez de respirar se estaba comenzando a asfixiar, sentía su pecho a punto de explotar. Se sintió impotente entendiendo finalmente que era lo que había planeado su juguete. Había subestimado a Harry Potter por segunda vez en la vida.

"Ambos moriremos." -sonrió de forma superior.

Harry suspiro cansado y levanto sus manos hacia la oscuridad, como si intentara abarcarla toda entre sus brazos y comenzó a pronunciar un conjuro en una lengua confusa, muy similar al parsel, su voz se torno como una letanía. Entonces funciono; un aura oscura rodeo ambos cuerpos, abrazándolos, colándose entre la tela de sus túnicas, entre la sangre de las heridas abiertas. Finalmente obtuvo toda la esencia, todo el poder del Dark Lord.

Voldemort ahora era suyo.

Con una sonrisa embriagada acariciando sus labios y sus ojos alucinados se acerco hasta el hombre frente a sí, encarándolo.

"Ahora tu magia es mía Lord Voldemort." -dejo las palabras danzar en el aire polvoroso, acercado sus labios hasta rozar los del otro hombre, lamiendo ligeramente un pequeño hilo de sangre que los manchaba.- "Ya no nos ata ningún lazo mágico Tom... Nunca mas." -advirtió con una mirada afectada.

Y por segunda vez en el día la risa enloquecida del Dark Lord invadió el lugar, adhiriéndose a la mente de Harry como especie de cacofonía. Sintió las lagrimas mojar su rostro en contra de su voluntad y susurro suavemente el 'Avada kedavra' como ultima ofrenda para un asesino.

Sintió la realidad golpearlo de forma brutal al ver el cuerpo rígido caer al piso duramente. Sintió aquel miedo asfixiante nuevamente recorrerlo por segunda vez ese día, paralizándolo. Su estomago se revolvió y se inclino sintiendo las arcadas invadir su cuerpo hasta que finalmente vomito.

La muerte era espantosa.

Harry cerró un momento sus ojos, abandonándose a los pensamientos que lo invadían de forma frenética, se excito al sentir una ola de poder recorrer su cuerpo. Y comenzó a reírse, apoyado sobre manos y rodillas en el piso.

Estaba a salvo de todos menos de sí mismo.

**Mors ultima ratio.**

* * *

Reviews?

**Mors ultima ratio:** La muerte es la ultima razon de todo; El odio, el dolor, la envidia, todo se borra con la muerte.

Que puedo decir sobre esto, la cuestion esta en que comence a escribirlo casi al mismo tiempo en que termine con el cap. 8. Luego tuve un severo bloqueo mental y me estanque, entonces finalmente me decidi a terminarlo, pero ya no sentia la misma inspiracion que me impulsaba cuando comence con este fic, perdi la esencia de Distortion y me harte de Harry despues del 5to libro, asi que finalmente eso fue lo que me salio. No puedo evitar sentirme extraña ante este epilogo cuando pudo ser lo que ya no sera.

El intercambio entre Draco y Ron es solo que quiero hacer un Draco/Ron jeje pero eso no pasa en este fic asi que no se preocupen. Quizas hay dos cosas que deberia aclarar:

1- Ese Harry salio muy fuera de caracter, pero en eso se convirtio Harry despues de sus muchas noches con Voldemort. Desde el ultimo capitulo al epilogo han pasado 4 años.

2- Harry y Voldemort no se amaban, este no es un fic precisamente romantico, aunque si se sentian atraidos y hasta algo se querian. Mas que amor era simplemente deseo.

Nuevamente muchas gracias por todos sus reviews y su apoyo, tambien gracias a los que me han escrito al mail y la gente del msn.


End file.
